Trust The Hellraiser?
by TheWayIKatniss
Summary: Here's the chap 8!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks for coming over and there are few things I have to clear with you before we hit off.

1) I am not a professional writer. This story is written for fun. Language is casual.

2) If you happen to not like my story, just stop reading. I don't want any hate messages.

3) Constructive criticism is welcomed.

4) If cuss words that rhymes with the following: D**uck**, Mu**stard**, R**unt**, M**ock** and the rest of the clan will make you visualize a duct tape over my mouth (although you have no idea how I look like), you should exit from here. I DON'T intend to be rude but it's for the best.

5) The characters may not come up to your standards because they're from _my_ imagination. (My bestie approved! Henry Cavill for Hades)

6) The scenes may not be agreeable to some of you. (Hey, the story is rated 'M' for a reason).

7) Lastly and most importantly, I want to thank my proof reader and friend: MOONSTONE VALLEY. Thanks Ash! :P

Phew. Glad I'm done with that! Well, for the possible remaining 6% of you people, I hope you'll enjoy the story.

This is brought to you by,

TheWayIKatniss.

* * *

**ABDUCTION WITHOUT RANSOM**

Waking up in the softest, bounciest, most comfortable, I-wanna-have-breakfast-on-it-everyday bed is still shitty when you have a terrible headache! (_That _is what our heroine thinks)

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times, adjusting to the dim interior of her surroundings. Feeling cool air brush the upper part of her body, she came to realise that she was naked. Stark naked. And this bed was definitely not hers, no matter how much she would want it to be. Silken black sheets barely covered her modesty.

_Uh. Where am I? _Sitting upright so suddenly as her hand fluttered to the side of her head, eager to massage her throbbing temples. _Argh. Fucking hell! Did Hera push me off Mount Olympus or something?! _She vigorously rubbed her skull, messing up her hair in the process.

"I should greet you properly, now, that you've gain consciousness. Welcome to my home Persephone."

_Shit! _Hearing that unmistakable rich baritone of a voice, she quickly yanked the sheets that bunched around her waist up to her neck (hello, rule 21: Never give anyone a free show of your body!) A man revealed himself from the shadows at the far corner of the room, appearing like magic (No kidding he always does that). He was tall and muscular and as he neared she could make out his short dark hair, fine eyebrows, long nose, thin lips and super intense dark eyes. He was wearing this long black robe-like substance, with a hoodie bunched behind his neck. He still bloody looked the same. Handsome. Proud. Rough. Dangerous. Egoistical. (Ok, that she was sure).

"Hades!" She sounded calm, which should be considered impossible when there's a dangerous panther on the loose and you are fully naked, lying in his bed with no memory whatsoever of what would or would not have happened. She raised her voice "What the fuck's all this?!"

_Fates, this woman! She was born to curse! _He stepped closer "Fulfilling my promise. I am going to make you my wife."

"And you fucking kidnapped me for that?!" She mockingly state "You can kiss that promise of yours good bye. I'm about to be declared a virgin goddess." A sense of pride arose in her heart (excuse me, one has to go through shits to have Zeus declare them a virgin honour).

He came closer and stood straight at the foot of the bed, his tall frame looking down at her. "Not if I interfere first." With his infamous cruel smirk, he looked hot yet scary.

"Don't you dare, Hades." She warned as his eyes traced the contours of her curvy body and her hands gripped the sheet tighter. "Dammit! Just return me safely and I assure you no one will ever know about this. I swear! Cross my heart!" She drew an 'X' over her left breast but he shook his head. "I'm serious…you have my word. If Demeter finds out she'll have your head!"

"She won't. You and I both know that. You were supposed to be living in isolation for five months. A necessary sacrifice made by every anticipated virgin goddess. No contacts from anyone including your good-for-nothing mother. Besides, why would I ever go through the trouble of bringing you here just to return you back safely?"

_How stupid of me to think he wouldn't know about that ass-backwards rule! _"Hades, our relationship is _over. _I dumped you. Be a man and deal with it."

"Our relationship is never over! And I'm no mere man."

"Relationship. Over. Deal it like a god then." Suddenly conscious of her current state, she had to ask "And where the _hell_ are my clothes?" Fear gripped her heart, when he averted his gaze at the question. _Don't panic. _"Oh Gods, what have you done to me?" She couldn't mask the tremble in her voice.

"I took off your clothes when I laid you on the bed. They were soiled and wet. " _And why is she acting like that? It is not like I've never seen her naked!_

_OK I'm panicking! Why isn't he answering me? _She was waiting for him to continue but he'd stayed quiet. "Hades, I asked _what _have you done to me!?"

He lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms "I do not fancy doing certain things to an unconscious woman when I know she couldn't respond nor enjoy to the feel of me on…and inside her." Before she could let out a sigh of relief, he added "Yet, I'm sure I wouldn't like to be deprived of that pleasure for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?" He shrugged. "You will not touch me Hades!" He smiled mockingly and climbed on the bed.

"Never say no to me Persephone. You know my ego can never take it." He reached to caress her cheek edging closer. She was forced to move a little further and at the same time making sure the damned sheets was still covering her body.

"Hades, stay back! Don't come any closer." He inched, closing the gap and his hands splayed on either side of the bed; trapping her.

She scrambled back till her head hit the bed post. "What are you afraid of Persephone?" His head cocked to the side. "This?" It seems that the bare millimetre of space she put between them was not enough to stop him from pulling back her head with one strong calloused hand, to nuzzle the flesh at the base of her neck. She put her palm on his shoulder originally planning to push him back but ended whimpering at his touch. She liked what he what doing to her (She'd officially broke Rule 8: Immunity to the pleasures of the flesh!). She found it hard to resist him. Heck, she didn't even bother trying. Then, he trailed his tongue back to her mouth and kissed her full lips. He forced her lips to part open and delved his tongue to mate with hers, teasing and nipping her lips. Unashamedly, she responded using the very skills he thought her.

She didn't fight him. She couldn't. She felt as though her sanity was drowning in the current of his kiss. She was lost-forgetting the oath she took to preserve her virtue for the remaining five months of her regular life. Grabbing her waist as he pulled her roughly against his body, he let one hand strip away the sheets that covered her modesty. _Fates, she's so beautiful. _His eyes scrutinised over her curvaceous frame, eyes feasting hungrily on her perfect, smooth breasts, her nipples fully aroused begging for the release only his mouth could offer. Personally he'd missed the feel of the tender flesh himself. He was about to descend his mouth to suckle on one straining bud wanting to worship her exquisite perfection…

Persephone shot out her hand and pushed his chest hard, halting his progress. "NO! This will not do. It cannot happen." _Finally_, she'd found her senses!

"Stop fighting me, Persephone! You've agreed to become my wife. Don't back out on your word."

"Yes. Yes, I did. But that was when I thought you were sincere! " _I thought you loved me… _"Later on, I understood that you only lusted after me."

"Who the hell told you _that_? You know I was serious about us!"

"Yea…you're _sooo _fucking serious about us that you had actually kept a mistress down here to satisfy your sexual needs while you were out there aboveground dating me, faking every word, every promise just so I would let you take me for a wife! But you were cheating on me! You toyed with me!" _Great! _Now, tears were forming at the back of her eyes. She blinked hard to prevent her tears from falling, not willing to let Hades see her weakness.

"Persephone" He began "I admit I was my fault that I couldn't just dismiss my mistress out of the Underworld without proper compensation."_ What's so terrible with keeping a mistress anyway? Her daddy has millions and I've only a couple… "_My words and promises are not to be taken lightly, Persephone. I meant every word."

_Compensation? Is he kidding me? He'd kept his mistress all the while he dated me and he's using this 'compensation' bullshit as his reason? What do I look like? An idiot?!_

She turned her head away refusing to meet his gaze. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she wrenched from his gentle touch "You know what just…Get lost Hades! I don't want to see you anymore! Rot in hell for all I care!" And right now she's fucking rotting in hell with him!

Hades let out a huff. _The best thing to do when a woman is having a bitch-fit: walk away. _"You're obviously upset. You need time. I'll leave you for now." He got off the bed and crossed to the door. "You'll find some clothes in that room. Everything in it is yours."

"I demand you send me back. There's no use in me being here."

Hades walked out without as much as turning back to look at her. He closed the door and she heard a 'click' sound. _Wait! He didn't just lock me in…did he? _She bolted out of bed and ran to test the elegant knob. _Shit! It's locked. That bastard! _She pounded on the door. "HADES! HADES LET ME OUT!" She banged the door with her fist.** "DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME HADES! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW! LET ME OUTTTT!"**She screamed pulling at the knob. **"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!"** She kicked the door hoping that the heavy timber would give way to her kicks. **"FUCK YOU HADES! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"**

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Hades walked along the hallway leading to his workroom, he noticed the servants who were in the corridor polishing the furniture, candle stands and ornaments that decorated the otherwise empty walls quickly darted their eyes from the direction where he came. Some of them scurried away while others remained cleaning with their heads bowed low. None dared to look him in the eye but he saw the blush that crept many of their faces. _Great! This is exactly what I need right now- to have my servants witness her insolence. _Usually, he would be greeted with respect by his servants many who would have bowed saying 'Good day, My Lord' and some would simply offer him a quiet smile…but right now, none of them dared to even tilt their head to him. Truthfully, they were shocked at the audacity of young goddess who was restlessly screaming curses and insults at the Lord of the Underworld. She was in _his _domain but she couldn't give damn about the niceties.

He stepped into his workroom and found Hecate sitting on the chair opposite his desk.

Hecate quickly got up and bowed "My Lord, I'm sorry for not announcing my arrival and I beg you forgive my boldness in interfering with your business but I couldn't resist travelling here the instant young Thanathos informed me that you carried a pretty girl into you chambers! Oh, my Lord…why did you bring that girl here? She's Zeus' child isn't she?"

He reached out for an ink tipped feather on his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper before handing it to her. There's no way he could say it out loud for he'd never thought he might ever do such a thing…

Hecate could hardly believe her eyes when she read the given note. _If there's one thing anyone should know about Hades is that he's the type of god who enjoys endless sex without strings!_ (Certainly, she didn't know that sex with Hades involves chains and cuffs!) "But my Lord, this is madness! She is an intended virgin goddess."

Hades moved pass her to stand at the balcony that over looked the river Styx, several feet below. He saw the aimless souls swimming along with flow of current. Some desperate souls were fruitlessly trying to grab at Charon's oar as he steered the boat towards the other side of the riverbank to carry the newly deceased for their judgement. "She has no intention of becoming a virgin goddess, Hecate. She agreed to it because she was mad at me." _She wouldn't have let me kissed her if she was adamant to be one._

"Whatever the reasons is my Lord, she has taken an oath to live in chastity. She was sworn in front of all the gods up in Olympus."

"Precisely, the reason I need you to cooperate with me, Hecate. We don't have much time. Use all the servants if you need. I have already made an audience with Zeus today. He annulled her vows and told me to act fast before Demeter realises that something's up. They only thing left is to make her acknowledge the fact that she wants to marry me." _Acknowledge the fact that she's in love with me!_

Hecate narrowed her eyes at her King's words "Acknowledge the fact that she wants to marry you? Pardon me my Lord, but I would have sworn that the obscene insults I heard when I stepped into the castle were hers. How are you going to talk sense into her? She's extremely furious." Hecate recalled a verbal abuse that went along the lines of cutting off Hades' balls.

His mind conjured up the image of her on his bed, her soft delicate features and dazed hazel brown eyes. She was naked and as furious as a kitten. But then when he kissed her she had melted into his arms, begging for the rest of him and suddenly stopped him from continuing his wonderful exploration on her body. _Why? I know it had nothing to do with that virginal promise…she couldn't possibly be sulking over the mistress issue considering that I'd offered her to be my __bride._

His jaw hardened "I'm giving her some time to think. Hopefully when she's not planning on stabbing me with a butter knife, I'll try to fix things with her. And Hecate, I want you to spend time with her, help her adjust to everything and most importantly, keep an eye on her. Don't let her innocent persona fool you. She might look sweet but in the inside she's as cunning as I am."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hecate smiled at that confession and bowed again before heading to the door.

"One more thing Hecate, make sure she doesn't consume any food from the Underworld. Order the servants to prepare her meals using the food from above."

"Very well, my Lord." Hecate nodded before retreating.

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Persephone gave up on the door some time ago. She was done crying, telling herself that she'd benefit nothing from drying up her tears. She wore a blue tunic which she chose from the luxurious room that happened to have supplies of everything she needed and lay still on the bed looking straight up at the high ceiling that seemed to curve, forming a dome with a delicate looking chandelier in the centre. The ceiling was adorned with thousands of gems stones of different colours to create an overall beautiful intricate design. She had wondered how the magnificent room would look when the servants lit up the candles on the chandelier, producing colourful shades as the gems give off their blush. Neither the fascinating thought nor the cheery, sparkling facets of the gem stones could do anything to improve her mood.

She tried to remember how Hades had gotten her here. It was obvious that he'd abducted her. She remembered clearly that she was outside her isolation cottage to get some fresh air. She remembered walking to the forest. Most importantly, she remembered Hades. She saw him in the woods. He had been leaning against a tree not moving a muscle as he watched her approach him. Hades had been very nice to her, making small conversations, enquiring after her health and all. She had asked him how he knew of her being here; he had smirked and told her that he always made it his business to know everything regarding her. She had backed off. Immediately, demanding him to leave. Seeing that her request was falling on deaf ears, she had turned to return to her cottage but then, she felt a hand grabbing the area below her breasts. She had trashed around finding way to escape, she tried to elbow his torso but ended up hurting herself since he wore that damned armour. He cursed at the defiance; he pulled out a black cloth definitely soaked in Narcissus' essence and pressed in against her mouth and nostrils. She tried not to inhale but couldn't stop her desperate need to breathe air…

The next thing she knew, she'd woken up in the Underworld! _Ta-da! _No! No ta-da! There's nothing good in having a murderous headache and being stripped off clothing by _him._She felt goose bumps on her arms as she imagined him regarding her body intently while she was unconscious.

A knocking sound was heard from the door. _I use to love irony…but now not so. _(It's crappy to know that someone out there is asking your permission to enter when you're the one who's locked in!)_._She grabbed a thick leather bound book by the side table wishing to throw it on the only possible person: Hades.

She gave her approval of entry and flung the book with much force. _No! _It was not Hades but a woman. Covering her face to avoid watching the woman take the hit, Persephone instantaneously muttered an apology regretting her action. Persephone peeked through her parted fingers, wondering why the woman hadn't screamed but ended up surprised to find the book floating on mid-air in middle of the room.

"Holy Zeus! How did you do that?"

The woman on the other side was attractive, tall, slim, pale-skinned and she had shiny black hair that fell to her waist. _Was she Hades' mistress?_

"No, I'm not. Hades is my king and I'm merely his subject." The woman replied picking up the book that was now, floating awkwardly.

Persephone sat up straight on the bed. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well, that's part of my abilities. I am Hecate, Queen of the Witchcraft."

"Uhhh…I'm Persephone. Goddess of the Spring. Hades' prisoner."

The woman placed the book back to its original place. "Yes. I know who you are. Would you like to eat? I could get the servants to fix you something using the food from above." The woman continued to clear Persephone's doubts "We wouldn't serve you the food here because then you'll be doomed to spend for the rest of your immortal life in the Underworld if you partake in its produce."

"I thought that was what he wanted…having me stuck here forever! But don't bother I'm not hungry…so I guess Hades sent you here to spy on me?Making sure I wasn't climbing down the window?"

"He asked me to help you adjust to your new environment. And if you noticed, there are no windows in this room only that balcony which is built right above the Styx." She pointed at the extension beyond one of those full glass doors which was covered by a sheer black curtain. "So, if you are planning to climb down the balcony, I suggest you get ready to feel the excruciating pain those envious souls could inflict when they tear you apart." A sarcastic leer was in place.

Persephone sneered back. "I'll remember to brace myself for that _if _I find that I'd rather let the souls take me down."

"I leave it up to you to make the right choice. If you need anything, ring for the servants and they'll attend to you." She said pointing at a piece of long cloth hanging at the side of the bed. "If you seek my presence, tell the servants. They'll inform me immediately."

"I will." Persephone said as the woman walked towards the door.

Hecate turned. "I take it you like roses?" She asked quite unexpectedly. Persephone nodded. "Guess I'll throw some into the Styx for your sake if you _do _find the souls irresistible."

_She is...not bad, but she works for Hades, so she is_ very _bad._ Persephone mused as Hecate exited. She heard the door being locked and let out a groan.

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Hades was busy reading a scroll when Hecate requested his audience. "So, how's she?"

"She's doing better than I expected, my Lord. She's different from the rest of them up there. She's strong willed, nothing like her mother. In cases such as this, I'm glad to have known sorcery." She saw Hades' sardonic lift of an eyebrow. "She threw a book just as I opened the door. Thinking it was you."

He laughed. "She's impulsive, I know. She's just crazily mixed up."

"Is she supposed to have dinner on her own?" Hecate never read Hades' thoughts. She considered it a terrible offence; an act of betrayal.

"No. She'll have dinner with you. I think it's best to let her eat in my chambers for now."

"My Lord, I'm not so sure. She doesn't favour me."

He sniffled "Hecate, she fucking hates me. I have no other choice but to send you."

Hecate thought it was best to just follow her King's reasoning. "As you wish, my Lord."

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Dinner was a terrible affair. Persephone didn't touch her food. There were more insults. Hecate had no idea how of all the goddesses, Persephone who could string sentences purely out of curse words was allowed to attain virginal status. The chamber was a mess! There was soft cotton, feathers all around the floor (clearly she had taken out her anger by tearing the pillows) and even pieces of broken glass. Hecate had the servants clean and replace some items. Persephone had even flung the plate of food when it was handed to her. It was safe to say that she was so far the worst guest Hecate has ever attended to.

Hecate watched Persephone throw temper-tantrums and was amazed and a little horrified at the being that was currently inhabiting her master's bedroom and was actually, from what she had heard from the travellers walking through the crossroads, supposed to be an innocent flower of the valley. Surely her master wasn't that despicable, was he? What made her act like this fiery beast? There must have been something going on between those two. For a powerful god such as him, to go to such lengths to capture her, and just for her to act this way, while she was supposed to be ecstatic at being attended by him; didn't fit right. _I must find out what is going on..., maybe Morpheus can help me find out her secrets, _Hecate mused, while thinking of ways to get to the bottom of this mystery. Persephone threw the ornamented dish at the mirror, which cracked under the pressure of the throw.

"Persephone, if you want nothing else, I'll go now." Hecate simply couldn't stand it! This goddess has gone too far. Hecate felt it was best she leave now. She had read her charge's thoughts. Confusion, rage, rebellion, hurt, disappointment filled the young girl's mind. Hecate knew Persephone revealed her aggressiveness in hope that Hades would be annoyed and finally succumb to let her go. _Boy, how wrong she'd been!_

"Yes. I do want something. I want to leave! Hades cannot keep me here!" That was Persephone's first non-swearing words ever since dinner.

"The servants will attend to you in the morning."

Persephone watched as Hecate retreated. Ichor boiling in her veins. She knew she'd been awfully rude throughout the hour and she couldn't give a damn because it wasn't her fault!

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Hecate locked the door and saw Hades stood leaning against the wall beside her. She felt bad. She had failed him - her King.

"Do you think I should end all of this tonight, Hecate?" He questioned, looking straight ahead at the painting hung on the wall opposite them.

Hades had stood outside the whole time Hecate had patiently served dinner to his 'Lady Hellhound', (the perfect nick name he thought of, while taking his bath). Ultimately, his Lady Hellhound had shown a terrible temper tonight. His servants were reluctant to enter the chambers; he'd played Physician Don't-Worry-You-Won't-Die-Just-Yet for the first time. Usually he wouldn't give a damn but it was _his _Persephone they're attending to. Tension occupied his servants every action, they'd took a deep breath before knocking on the door and they'd quickly exited the room leaving Hecate to vainly try taming the beast. A servant had even secretly removed the knife from her cutlery, thinking no one saw that misconduct but Hades' sharp eyes noticed the fear driven move.

Her brows drew together. "What do mean by that, my Lord?" She thought for a while. "You want to release her?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't intend to let her go." Hades looked uneasy as though he didn't know how to carry on.

"My Lord, what is it? What seems to be bothering you?" She prompted.

_How am I going to say this…? _Hades turned to her. "Should I take her by force and end this all tonight?"

"My Lord!" Hecate was in shock. Her hands were already on her chest, trying to digest his words. "My Lord, you mustn't! If you take her now, you'll be striping her off her dignity! She'll spend the rest of her immortal life hating you! We cannot risk that." She was surprised that Hades could think that way. It was just not like him. Rape was common amongst the gods but Hades was an exception.

"Then what should I do Hecate? She's stubborn! She's being so difficult. It is so hard to talk sense into her." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My Lord, you must give her some time. She only came here yesterday, she's angry but eventually she'll calm down. And after that, you should spend some time with her and make her remember those times when the both of you were still a couple."

"Knowing her, I dare say she'd rather swim naked in a pool of blades than spend time with me. I only have five months Hecate." He grimaced at the time limit.

"Yes, I know but if you take her now and in _this _state, you'll take forever to fix things with that girl." Hecate prayed to the Fates, hoping that Hades would listen to her. She cared about him. He had been kind to her and he was a fair ruler. She couldn't have him destroy all that for the sake of a simple Spring goddess. He had far bigger responsibilities and he didn't need an extra headache.

Hades thought about what she had said. Hecate was right. He wasn't into rapes (unless they were meant for role-plays). The bottom line is that he wasn't like his siblings. At all. He wanted Persephone and he'll have her the right way!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PAST IS OVER**

Persephone had spent the night unable to find sleep (Duh! Who possibly could!?). Hades was no longer the god she'd fallen in love with. _Her_ Hades was different. He was _hers_, her sun, her flower, her air, her need for existence, her love, her _destiny_. He'd always looked at her as his equal. And he wouldn't have cheated on her. Gods, she'd never thought she'll regret the time they came to know each other…

"Pull harder Kore!" An annoyingly shrill voice ordered. "Don't be lazy child! Put your back into it."

_Oh, for the love of the Gods! _"Mother, if I pull any harder, I swear your potatoes will get pulled out too." Helping out her mother in the garden, was the most boring, frustrating, saddest obligation. Today, Demeter had instructed her to clear out the weeds from the soil, wanting to give maximum space and nutrition for her plants to grow. _Space and nutrition can be damned! I'm dying in Demeter's company! _She digged harder. _And not to forget this blasted sun seething on my head! _She didn't mind the heat of the sun and how it caressed her lovely tresses and soft skin, but today it had chosen to beat harshly upon her, further making her hate this job.

Her mother stood staring at her. "Kore! I had told you many times never to swear!"

_And have I told you many times not to call me 'Kore'! _Gods, she seriously wanted to skin and boil the fucker that came up with that name. Why can't her mother just call her using the name given by the Fates? Worse still, Demeter had made all the Gods and Goddesses to address her as 'Kore'. With that thought, she yanked the weed so forcefully, that she did manage to draw out two potatoes from the earthen ground. _Uh oh._

"KORE!" _Fuck. _She wanted to bury herself into the ground at the sound of Demeter's scream. "Oh, my babies." Her mother snatched the potatoes from her hold and was cradling them to her chest (Gods can be nuts too ya know!). "Oh, my poor babies! Don't worry mama will fix you back. Just hang in there." Demeter had knelt on the ground, hurriedly digging the earth trying to make a new home for her 'babies'.

Persephone just stood there staring at the spectacle of her mother and the damned potatoes while Demeter ran back into garage where they kept the gardening utensils. Persephone bent over her knees, touching the bumpy surface of the potatoes she'd just damaged. "I'm sorry. It was Demeter that I was angry at, I'm sorry I took it out on you guys." She loved nature. If it weren't for nature, nobody would survive. This is everyone's food, important necessity in life. Life was very dear to her, even though she was immortal. If it were up to her, she would sprinkle her nature magic everywhere and make these vegetables and fruits grow. But that was her mother's job. Hers was to assist her and make flowers. Not that she minded making flowers, in fact they were the beauty of the nature and successors of her love, but she wanted more. It was like she was hungry for more that was beyond her gain. Alas! Some dreams never come true.

Then she had heard it. A derisive snort. (Honestly, you would too if you found someone talking to vegetables) She spun her head to look at the producer of that mocking gesture. _Oh My Gods. _The subject of her irritation was without question a picture of masculinity, sex and godliness. _But still, he was rude! _How dare he laugh at her? Didn't he value the power of nature?_ Was he making fun of me? What a jerk!_

She got up and turned abruptly with the intention of giving that gorgeous insolent ass a piece of her mind. When she was nearing him, still annoyed yet in a dreamy distracted state at the power that he emitted, her toes got stuck in a vine causing her to lose her footing. Just as she thought that she was going to land flat on her face into the clumpy, foul, worm-infested mud, she felt strong arms wrapping around her body preventing her disgraceful fall. _How fast is he? Was he waiting for me to fall? How dare he touch me, after making fun of me? _A warm hand was pressed against her full breast; her nipples had spontaneously hardened at the warmth. He must have heard her gasp at the contact because he'd pursuit to give them a long lasting squeeze. Unintentionally, she had committed the feel of his roughened hard hand violating her modesty. Then, very much at the wrong timing, they heard a shriek. Her mother had raced to her side wrenching her body from his embrace.

Demeter had glared at the unwelcomed visitor. "Why are you here? What do you want?" Persephone was pushed back behind her body. Thank Gods her mother hadn't witness his daring molest. Being able to look at him then, she drank in his dangerous, brooding aura. It's a shame, for he had such a handsome face yet she thought he looked at least twenty immortal years older than her...

He stood tall and proud, looking down at Demeter with such abhorrence. "You know why I'm here." His words were directed to her mother but his eyes searched for her.

"I won't do it. She was disrespectful towards me. How dare she…knowing what a goddess I am."

Persephone was surprised to hear her mother's soft reply. If there's another thing her mother's famous for besides producing good harvest was her loud, shrilly tone. His eyes darkened at Demeter's reply. _Who are they talking about? Who dared to disrespect the Goddess of Harvest who provides everyone with food? And why does he keep on staring at me? _She averted her eyes hastily, and looked at her mother. His eyes heated her body with their scrutiny. She tried to ignore the stare.

"I'm giving you another chance Demeter. Do it with dignity while you still can."

"How dare you arrive at my grounds, uninvited and mandate _me _around! I won't do it!"

Ok, what he did next was so totally unexpected! He'd pushed Demeter aside and grabbed her instead. Persephone was twirled around to face her mother with her back pressed tightly to his muscular body clad in black robe. His big hands held her firmly by the waist. For some unknown reason, she felt utterly brave and _s_exy; confidence had found its way into her when he'd spun her. It was inexplicable. She didn't know why or _how_ the stranger was eliciting such reaction in her but she didn't feel like protesting. Which was wrong! _I should be screaming! My mother is right there! _But her body thought differently. She was frozen to the spot. Nobody had ever touched her, not even her mother since she became a growing woman. She respected her daughter's privacy sometimes. His hands elicited a different feel on her skin. Her skin tingled where he touched her, through the fabric of her flimsy clothing.

"What are you doing?! Let her go, I beg of you." Demeter sounded fearful. _Woah! _That's new! Demeter _never _begged. Knowing that she was one of the original Olympians, Demeter had always regarded herself highly.

His hands travelled slowly, sensually up her flat stomach. Her body shivered at his touch. He must have felt her stiffen. "You should have done it when I gave you the chance." Persephone rested her head on his chest at the sound of his rich, silky voice and she knew that somehow, this little discussion was going to take long. She could feel the faint vibration at his throat each time his rumbling voice sounded; melting her insides. Her mind was forging dirty thoughts and she wanted that absolute stranger to take her! _I knew it! I should have never listened to Aphrodite's lectures on how to pleasure someone. _But somehow she felt thankful for now she knew things that her mother never taught her. _Wait what am I thinking? He is a stranger. Who came here to talk to my mother. He doesn't even know me. How can I trust him?! But his hands... oh my gods!_ She had never felt someone holding her like this, like a sensual lover. She almost moaned. A strange sensation was building up in her nether regions.

Demeter charged suddenly. Persephone was afraid that her mother might tear her away from this complete stranger and she'd unconsciously, clutched the garment by the side of his thigh. Just in time, the stranger used his powers by a flick of his hand to shove her mother back. Demeter scrambled, and tried to move but she simply couldn't and she'd stood rooted to the ground, unable to move a limb. Persephone marvelled at his success to halt her mother's progress but remembered that he'd forgotten to do one fucking thing. He forgot to shut her mother up.

"Don't touch her! Let her go!"

Demeter's orders were ignored. He continued harassing her…well, not exactly harassing since she was enjoying the inappropriate exploration he was conducting on her body and right in front of her mother! He must have taken Persephone's quietness as her silent agreement. Leisurely, he moved his hands to capture her breasts as he dipped his head to the side of her neck. Hearing Demeter's high pitched scream, he carried on with more purpose. Nuzzling the sensitive flesh, he bit on a spot and sucked hard, his hands were aggressively, toying with her generous breasts- grabbing them roughly while his thumbs teased her already straining nipples.

"Fight him back child!" Demeter scolded her. Personally, Persephone couldn't give a shit. This guy was seriously awakening the senses she'd never thought she possessed. She couldn't care less about what her mother had to say. His breath on her skin and those kisses simply vanished her remaining rational thoughts. She didn't care why he came here. That he just seemed to be using her to get back to her mother for something. She didn't care about whatever agreement they had going between them. She was just thankful she had been present at the right time. She almost felt happy that it was her job assisting her mother today. The area between her thighs was soaking wet and all she'd wanted then was to have him take her right there on her mother's ground. The mere thought of him thrusting into her, with her body scraping against the earth was enough to fuel her fantasy and flood her undergarment.

She'd heard him murmur his thanks against the side of her neck as he continued to nibble on her. Persephone had angled her head to give him more access. As though reading her mind, he trailed one hand down south to cup her heat; her juices flowed freely, seeping through her fabric to smear on his hand. Persephone's soft moans drowned in the harshness of Demeter's relentless screams at him, commanding him to let go. He took no heed for Demeter's useless threats, instead, he'd initiated to rub Persephone's moist region. Her clit was already protruding out from its hood. Feeling the excretion of hot liquid through her dress, he moved his hand back and forth ferociously. Persephone's moans became louder as his momentum increased; alerting him of the ecstasy she was succumbing into as she'd instinctively arched her back. Each breath came short and fast.

"Control yourself Kore! Don't let him win!" Demeter yelled her last attempt to rationalize Persephone who was gone with the wind…or simple to say, begging to be fucked! If there's one more thing one should know about Persephone's mother is that she definitely didn't learn from her lessons. Demeter should have known by now that the more she insulted, the more the stranger was determined to succeed his quest.

He'd started flicking Persephone's tiny bud, making her pant at the sensation. "Ahhah…Ahh…I can't…" She whimpered, tugging at his garment. She felt his hot breath on her ear. "Yes you can. Trust me. Just let it go." That deep voice putting her at ease, giving her the assurance she needed. Her emotions took over, she felt herself spiralling at the edge of a massive release. She came, screaming and clawing at the side of his thigh. Demeter stared at her in horror, unable to believe that her timid, innocent little girl had an orgasm in front of her eyes. The stranger basked in the knowledge of Demeter's helplessness and humiliation.

Persephone slumped back, feeling limp and exhausted. She would have fallen in a heap if it was not for his hands holding her securely. "You were amazing." She heard him whisper and felt a light brush of his lips on her cheek. Evilly smirked at her mother, he pursued to hitching up her skirt; exposing her soft legs to the chilly air. His hands dug inside the bunched up fabric, fingers edging to explore her most intimate place.

"I'll do it!" He stopped his actions at those words. "I'll take it back if you'd release her!" Demeter finally said in sudden defeat. Persephone was seriously disappointed when he withdrew his hands at the sound of her mother's surrender. She couldn't believe he'd made feel her like a wanton slut and then, had left her high and dripping with need. It wasn't enough that he'd kept seized her body not willing to allow Demeter the relief she so badly needed at that point. Persephone had this strong urge to beg him to take her along where ever he was going…

"I need more than words. I want proof of your retraction." The hint of warning in his tone was hard to dismiss. The guy clearly meant business. Demeter nodded at his request. He set her mobile again. Demeter stalked to them and pulled Persephone away from the clutches of her immortal enemy. "Get into the house! And don't you dare come out unless I call you!"

Persephone didn't want to leave but the stranger gently pushed her derrière to the path of their house. Left with no choice, she sulkily obeyed. She left the garden and started walking on the path home. Halfway walking through the small woods, she thought better of the situation (basically, she didn't want to be left out) and hid behind a huge tree, trying to listen to their conversation but she caught nothing except for an occasional screech on her mother's side. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, the guy averted his eyes from her mother and casually glanced at the woods. Was he searching for her? She didn't know. But deep inside her, she desperately wanted him to. But she had remained partially hidden until she sensed him looking at her. Tilting her eyes to him, she was awarded with a discreet nod and a genuine smile (Yes. He's capable of smiling) that went unnoticed by her mother. Soon after that he left and she ran like mad back home, her heart thudding in her chest for she'd known that it was going to be the most excruciating night of her life. She ran leaving Demeter to scream with anger and pain; forgetting the potatoes that she was supposed to save.

As predicted, that night, Persephone suffered through hell. Demeter was fucking mad, she'd hit, caned, lashed and beaten the crap out of her daughter. To make things worse, Demeter had seen the bite mark he'd created at her neck and she'd scalded Persephone's neck with hot nectar. Every strike was accompanied with Demeter's words of anger. "You've disappoint me Kore! **How dare you throw yourself at HIS feet!**?" A slap in the face. **"You embarrassed me! You shameless child!"** A strike to her back with the rattan cane. "I sacrificed a lot for you and this is how you repay me?!" Persephone touched her stinging cheek right after the back of her mother's hand collided with her face. "How am I supposed to attain justice for you? **YOU THREW YOURSELF AT HIM!**" Persephone's heart-wrenching cries were left unheeded. Burning pain throbbed all over her body. She could only wish for her mother to stop. She thought her flesh would tear at the force of her mother's beating. She'd never felt such physical agony in her whole damn life! Demeter stood crowding over her weak body gripping a cane and a whip, hatred still evident in her eyes.

Persephone fucking went through another series of cruelty the following night. Demeter's hatred and anger was endless. Thankfully, Aunt Hestia and Artemis who had come by the house to collect some grains saw the bruises and swells on Persephone. After four days of continuous abuse, Persephone was lastly freed from her agonies when Hestia and Artemis forced her mother to release her into their care.

In the quiet solitude of Aunt Hestia's home, Persephone absentmindedly traced the bruise at her neck which served as a reminder of him. She recalled the events that had happened in the past few days. She had a major shock of her life when she found out that the stranger was her mother's and Aunt Hestia's brother.

He was one of the 'Big Three', the highest of Gods, a brother to Uncle Poseidon and her father, Zeus, whom she hardly looked upon as a father figure. Apparently, he was also an Olympian in the beginning, until her father and Poseidon had made a pack to trick their oldest brother by drawing the lot that granted him the Underworld and since then, he had lived his live alone and further away from his fucked up siblings and he hardly appeared to Mount Olympus unless there was an unavoidable situation. The Olympians feared him. No wonder her mother was angry. Reporting him to the Olympian counsel (which her mother was also a member) would be fruitless because no one dared to question him, let alone interrogate his actions. In other words, if Demeter did intend to reveal the events, she would have to face the humiliation of having everyone know that her daughter was willingly molested in front of her very presence, by the Lord of the Underworld! Aunt Hestia had sworn to keep their problem a secret and Artemis had earlier expressed her wish to not mingle in Demeter's affairs. Persephone had also made a very important discovery from Hestia's revelations.

She learned that his name was Hades.

Two years later after that incident, they'd met again in Olympus.

Hades had stormed furiously into the main hall where Zeus was heading an important meeting. A woman had followed behind, her eyes were blindfolded and her head was snake-infested no strand of hair was visible. After sometime of discussion (she didn't know what happened since she only saw the scenario from behind a pillar at the staircases) she saw Hades walk out. Athena whom she'd never seen apologise to anyone was profusely asking for his forgiveness for the trouble she'd caused him. He'd ignored her apologies. Persephone was struck by sudden fear of having her mother find her anywhere near this god. Persephone had run into the woods, not only fearing that they might see her eavesdropping but also fearing that he might recognise her.

She made it to the forest just in time before he could see her and she stood amongst the tall shrubberies-watching him. Coincidentally, he rode to the direction where she'd stood stalking him. _Shit_. When she heard the galloping of his stallion and saw him approach, she smacked her forehead. Moving on autopilot, she'd scrambled and quickly hid behind a huge oak tree, waiting for him to go. Her heartbeat accelerated as the sound of the hooves became louder. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to calm her emotions while still damningly waiting for him to ride pass. Except that he didn't…

"I beg of you to not put me in shame by hiding like that." He had said getting down from the steed.

_Fuck! _She'd mouthed and contemplated whether she should play dumb or risk letting her mother find out about this. Having chosen the latter, she had gingerly revealed herself from behind the large trunk. "So beautiful." She'd heard him say. He came up to her taking her hands in his, placing a kiss on them. Her heart thudded at the sound of his voice, and how it had purred in her eyes two years ago, in her mother's field, in front of her mother, when he brought unknown pleasure to her body through his fingers. She wondered if he was used to doing that to unknown maidens, or was she one of the fortunate ones...

"I haven't seen such perfection. I was deprived of an introduction from you the last time." Her hands were still held in his. They were cold. Not the uncomfortable one. Almost soothing.

"I thought you were not interested." She didn't dare meet his gaze. _Ok get out now! _Her rationality had told her but her heart had always sought out for him throughout the years so she didn't take any initiative to excuse herself. Besides, she'd be damned if she let her fear of Demeter destroy the only possible romance she could ever experience. (If you could call this romance) But what did she know about what relationships were like between gods. Demeter had virtually chased off Apollo and Hermes with a broom stick when they'd tried flirting with her.

He had tilted her head, wanting to see the warmth in her brown eyes. "You thought wrong."

_Arrogant_. "I'm Persephone. Nice to have finally introduced myself without having my mother shrieking in the background." _Or beating me to death!_

He had laughed. "And what does a beaut- wait. You said 'mother' Demeter is _your _mother?!" He said suddenly stunned.

_Didn't he know yet? _"Uh huh…that makes you my uncle." _Crap! Why did I say that?!_

"You're Demeter's kid? Holy Rhea but that's impossible! She never told me that you're _her _daughter or she even had a daughter! I thought you were just one of her attendant or priestess." He said, dumbstruck.

She'd placed her hands on her hip. "What's that supposed to mean?" Was she really that plain? Couldn't he recognise a goddess when he saw one?

"I mean I'm surprised that grumpy old hag can create something so magnificent." _Fates, this girl is glorious! _"And who's your father?"

She knew she was about to give him another heart attack. "Zeus"

If Gods could die on the spot, she wanted to. He was staring at her as though she'd grown an eye on her forehead! (Heck, she had this huge conviction that he would actually be less surprised if she did grow an extra eye!) She flinched from his gaze. Great! He was the only god who seemed to be sincerely interested in her and she had to fuck it up!

"Have you ever had an ichor-test? I think they kidnapped you!" He said with a dead-pan face and she couldn't help laughing. Based on all things, she'd heard about him, she never thought he was capable of having a sense of humour. She instantly liked him, suppressing every state of doubt deep inside her.

Somehow after that bizarre introduction, they'd become friends and a few weeks after that lovers. Demeter was oblivious to all this. Persephone had carefully kept him a secret. Hades became her secret rendezvous. He would see her for a short period of time in the afternoon when Demeter was at the fields. If he'd been busy during the day, he'd sneak into her room at night (which he had made into a habit). In the beginning she'd told him not to but then she couldn't stand not being able to see him at times so she'd permitted him. He would appear from the shadows and bring her a gift usually jewelleries which she never wore outside. By their fiftieth meeting, both of them had ended making out on her bed. Surprisingly, they didn't get very far she was ready to accept him but he said he'd different plans for them, so they'd refrained themselves.

The very next day, he'd proposed and she'd accepted. She couldn't contain her happiness and had to use every drop of her self-control to not push him to the floor and fuck him wild (not that she'd fucked anyone before…but that doesn't mean she's oblivious to things. With aunts like Aphrodite, one could be an expert without having to do anything~). After a couple of days when she'd been spending some time gossiping with the nymphs, she'd heard the dreadful news. The nymphs claimed that last two days ago Hades' mistress had enjoyed a whole day having sex with him and he'd presented her with a diamond ring the size of a rock for her outstanding behaviour! Wait a minute. She remembered Hades not coming to see her last two days ago because he said he was extremely busy. Doing what a normal girlfriend should do: she'd confronted him. She'd asked him if he had a mistress. He hadn't denied it. She'd broken off their relationship there and then! That was the end. Or not...

Obviously, he couldn't take it. He had shown up a month after that outside her cottage right after the day she took her pledge which had made her mother tremendously happy that she'd gone all the way preparing Persephone to take up her new role and had even told her daughter that she'd forgiven the whole 'garden episode'…well Demeter isn't going to be so happy if she found out about this!

She stared at the abstract pattern on the ceiling. She didn't understand why he'd abducted her. Why he'd said that he wanted to make her his wife? What will he gain if he's so determined to keep her here? Was it because he couldn't accept the fact that she'd dumped him? Or was he doing this because of Demeter? Is he seeking for retribution? Is she at risk of a heart break…again? She didn't have the answers to all these questions but at least she was sure of one thing. She's definitely getting the hell out of here!

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Ok. So it's been a week and she still isn't getting out just yet. Hey, it's not like she hadn't tried! She practically used up almost every bogus from the lamest book and obviously none worked. Mind you, she had:

1. Threatened the servants.

2. Sweet talked the servants.

3. Stupidly, tried to bribe the damned overtly loyal servants! (yes, even after two failed attempts and it was cheesy of her to use the very diamond set their master had sent her)

4. Swallowed her pride and begged Hecate. (It was worth a shot!)

Persephone had by then known the meaning of desperate time calls for desperate measures. Driven by that desperation, she'd come up with a plot. Her plan was to knot up the bed sheets, climb down the balcony which is at least 30 feet above the river Styx, wait for the boatman while she held on the sheets hoping they don't give off to her weight, hop onto the rickety boat, bribe/threaten the boatman (subject to condition) and row off to freedom. That should have worked. So what had stopped her?

It was the events of the following morning.

When breakfast was sent, she saw the item that had literally killed her plans! Amongst the slices of freshly baked bread, oat cake, peeled fruits, goblet of grape juice, and the sight of Hecate smirking away…laid a budding red rose. The all-knowing goddess had probably read her mind the night before and decided to openly hint at her. What a morning that was! But at least she's aware of one thing; she must find a way to distract her thoughts when Hecate's around…this whole mind reading crap is getting too personal and it's spoiling her plans!

Persephone slipped further into the bath, her hands playing with the flower petals floating on the scented warm water. If she'd wanted to free herself, all she had to do was find a way out beyond the castle…

**~HP~HP~HP~**

_What the heck should I do?! _Hades thought to himself, rubbing his forehead to ease the tension. He sat on the couch of the room that was adjoined to his chambers. He built this part of the room for a possible bride. He had thought it was best for spouses to sleep separately, limiting the emotional contact especially after sex. However, coming to properly know Persephone, he realized he didn't want her to ever use this room. He didn't even like the thought of NOT sleeping on the same bed as her, waking up next to her, receiving endless hair ruffling from her (yes, he'd come to miss _that _too.). He needed Persephone. She completed him. She was the only woman, he'd really cared about. It was like she brought a happy side to him that he never knew he had. Now, she was fuming mad! He had done everything that one does for his fiancé. He had given her his own sleeping quarters, with the finest clothing and jewelry. He knew she liked it when he gave her gifts. What else was he supposed to do? Let her make the biggest, most regrettable mistake of her life?! No. He couldn't bare that. He knew she loved him and he isn't going to back down easily. He didn't understand what her problem was. Why does she show so much hate? What had gone wrong?

He remembered seeing her for the first time. She was apologising to something…was it onions or yams? He couldn't recall. Anyways, he'd turn up on Demeter's place with a mission to set that old hag straight! And it was just his luck to find himself staring at the most stimulating ass he'd ever laid eyes upon. The curve of her bottom was enough to trigger dangerous reactions from him. Stupidly, he'd mocked her gesture on the veggies, then she flashed her stunning face at him before stalking up. Obviously, she'd want to damn him with her rebuke! But she'd tripped suddenly. He'd acted fast by holding her back. One of his hands had caught her breast by accident, feeling her erect bud and that soft sexy gasp; he couldn't resist squeezing her breast liking its heaviness. Just then, Demeter had to pop out from nowhere and ruined the moment. He was searching for a chance to hold her again and the Fates were once again on his side. He'd grasped her the moment he'd created an opening. Ohhh…the rest of the details leaving him hard with desire. Her responsiveness, her sweet compliance, the taste of her skin when he nibbled on her was all too good. He'd even tasted her wetness while she was busy ignoring Demeter's rants. Boy, her excretion was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Sweeter than honey. He was extremely tempted to make her sit on his mouth letting her juice flow freely as he ate at her! He'd wanted to drag her back with him but at that time Demeter had agreed to his demand. He had no choice but to release the beauty. He knew she was disappointed and somewhere in his mind, he'd promised to come for her again.

And he did. He'd sought out reasons, events that could would seem valid enough for him- The God of the Dead, to stride in and stress out the puppets of Olympus. He took Medusa- Athena's victim with him. Why are the goddesses so obsessed with cursing other women, he didn't know. But they surely had no idea how irritating it was when he saw their brain-twisting creations being sent to the Underworld! After minutes of dramas, 'not me, it's her/him' bullshit, he couldn't stand it and had straightforwardly, told everyone never to send the product of their stupidity to his domain. He'd noticed Demeter glaring at him but he was more concerned about someone else… He'd planned to visit her but was pleasantly surprised to see the subject of his affection hiding behind a pillar. His heart had skipped a beat when saw the figure that had taunted his sweet dreams running off!

He was determined not to let her go and he'd purposely ridden his steed to the direction she had headed to. A huge part of him (which contain mostly of his ego) couldn't stand the thought of her hiding like that after what they'd shared. They should have been lovers by then! He was fucking shaken to know that she was Demeter's kid. Nevertheless, that beauty was too precious for him to let go. Courting Persephone wasn't simple in the beginning. She had always been so afraid of Demeter finding out about them but as he broke through her reserve, she'd become more accommodating. The days he'd spent with her were the happiest in his life and he'd wanted them to last forever.

He'll make sure they'd last forever!

"Ah! There you are Hecate." He said relaxing his clenched fist as she entered the room. "Persephone will have dinner with me tonight. Have the servants prepare something special."

Hecate was taken aback. _Is he insane? The girl will kill him on sight! _"Err…are you certain, my Lord? I'm afraid it might still be too early for her. She may not agree to show up for dinner and she might throw your favourite vase this time." _I must hide it next time I go into her room- wait __master_'_s bedroom._

Hecate looked at her master, with his hair ruffled as if he had been thinking hard, which he hardly did, unless on a judgement day. He seemed almost comical to her, with his secret grin that he was wearing at the moment. But she would be lying if she refused the fact that his inner thoughts, or whatever he had planned, terrified her. Lately, his plans kept failing. Just peek inside his bedchambers and you will be awarded with one of his top failures. She didn't even know what was in his head?! Was it stuffed with fluffy hounds?! Maybe it was. What was he thinking when he kidnapped that beauty, or more precisely, that _beast_? And now he wanted to become that's beast's dinner! She shook her head.

Hades understood Hecate's worries. His 'Lady Hellhound' has really quick hands it seems (which he believes will come very handy in the bedroom), two of his servants got hit, one by her comb and another with a rather embarrassing item… Most of the time, he'd instructed Hecate to attend to her since she's the only one who'd survived Lady Hellhounds' throws. "Don't worry about it Hecate. _I'll _invite her, wouldn't wanna risk a servant to suffer from memory loss."

Hecate couldn't help smiling. Hades has this thing where he could crack jokes at crucial times. "Good luck with that, my Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**DEADLY DINNER**

Hades had come up with the prefect plan to lure Persephone to join him for dinner. Now, was the matter of getting that rebellious hot head to say 'yes'.

"Have dinner with me." He said shortly after entering his chambers. He wanted the conversation to run quick. He didn't have time to wait around for her to find something to throw on his head. He loved his head too much.

"No." _He can fuck himself to dinner! I'm not going anywhere near him._

"It's either that or you can sleep hungry tonight!"

With stomach rumbling like a monster in the background, chin shot up in rebellion. "I'd rather eat dust than spend another minute around you."

_Damn that sassy mouth! _"Suit yourself. I thought I could show you around after dinner. You know, help you relax a little." _Come on take the bait! _He turned away, producing the key to lock her up.

_He's gonna lock me up! Fuck myself. If I wanna get outta here I might as well take a look at the routes outside this damn room! _She thought better of the situation. She was wasting her time sulking in here. She would join him for dinner, walk around and come up with a better plan. Besides, she couldn't think with an empty stomach since she hadn't swallowed anything for two days! Frankly, she was surprised she could last _that _long. Persephone was the last goddess in Olympus who cared about her diet, she wasn't like Aphrodite or Hera who were insanely obsessed of their weight, eating in small portions and habitually drinking her mother's psyllium husk thinking that it would help them reduce the extra weight which they didn't even have in the first place. Plus, she loved food way too much to ever follow in their footsteps. (That very much explained her voluptuous curves).

"Wait. I've changed my mind. I'm coming with you."

_About time. _He'd expected her sudden change of heart and played along. _There's nothing more glorious than to have someone fall for your tricks. _He learnt from his past, his dealings with his siblings taught him many things. He became a master at strategizing and he could see through another laid in front of him. He'd known Persephone far too long and possessed the skills to guess her thoughts accurately. If she thought she was good. She's bound to be disappointed.

Persephone couldn't wait to get dinner over and done with. Hopefully Hades would keep to his words and show her around. This was her possible means off escape and she isn't going to let her hatred towards the worthless species walking beside to stop her from getting there. Silently, she followed his lead through the hallway. With every step she took, she was forcing herself to keep calm and sucked in the urge to slit his throat with the nearest sharp object. (Boy, you've no idea how many normal objects could be used as assassination weapons). Every time she passed a couple of empty metal armour holding a very sharp looking sword, she imagined Hades lying on the floor with a pool of ichor gushing out of his forehead with herself laughing maniacally at the sight of his dead body…(Too bad death isn't possible for gods, but a serious wounds would teach him some things).

In a few minutes, they appeared to be standing outside a huge, beautifully ornamented door guarded by two guards looking as though they were suffering from a serious case of constipation. They opened the door at the attendance of their King and his fuming companion.

He guided her through the dining room. A long table was placed at the centre, decorated with a big vase crammed with pink roses (she resisted the temptation to bury her damn nose in them). A chair was pulled out for her by a manservant and she proceeded to take her seat. Hades settled at the other end of the table which was thankfully further away from her! Persephone noticed the servants distancing themselves. She felt proud at the knowledge that she managed to strike fear in Hades' servants and it was only a matter of time before the Devil himself started shivering like them.

The servants laid out multiple plates of different dishes on the table after Hades signaled them to do so. She was served with a regular menu containing mainly of ambrosia, fruit-based dishes and a bowl of oats, nuts and raisins clumped with nectar. She wasn't allowed to indulge in meat- it was considered an act of gluttony that was set by Apollo. She couldn't help feeling envious at her nemesis as he was presented with mortal meal of moussaka, a huge chunk of roast meat that could possibly feed a whole starving family and other varieties which she'd never seen before. But those were the rules. Hades was allowed to live his life as he wished but she had to follow the rules of Olympus which were set by a bunch of assholes that had nothing better to do in their free time!

Hades sat looking at the creature sitting opposite him. He could have parked his damned chariot at the space between them. He grimaced at the thought and continued watching the woman with the angry brown eyes. "I trust you're adapting to the change provided by my home?" He said trying to converse with the former blabbing champion.

_Is he trying to fuck me up with his lame attempt to make me talk? Gods, he's desperate! _She scoffed. "No. And I hate this place."

"And why is that so?" He asked after chewing a mouthful of moussaka.

_Wow. I didn't realise that my ex-boyfriend is such a douche bag! _"Oh I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing. You see your kingdom offers the most outstanding scenery, the fact that I could look at nothing over a metre is just _wonderful_! The smell of sulphur and coal definitely beats the flowers and sunshine I grew up with and the endless screams of the damned are like music to my ears. Really, Apollo would bow at your feet if he heard your orchestra team!" She mockingly beamed.

Her sarcasm was obvious. However, there were two things she'd over-exaggerated. Firstly, the castle was always lit by candles; there was no reason for her to complain about the darkness. Secondly, there were no 'screams of the damned' up here because all those things can only be found in Tartarus. "The Underworld has welcomed its Queen. There is _no _backing out. So I'm glad you're finding things to your liking." He raised his glass at that.

_Ok. You know what, I'm gonna shut up now! Because the more I hear this dick head talk, the more I want to strangle him!_

"…sent it to your room…" He was saying something which she didn't catch because she was busy killing him using 10 different ways in her head. "…you'll look incredibly sexy in that, I'm sure."

_What did he say?! Damn this dude is seriously looking for __**TROUBLE**__!_

He carried on, forking some meat, asking series of questions which she didn't answer. He wasn't appeased by her sudden silence. He needed a much more delicate topic to stir her up. "I must tell you what a torture it is to always wake up in cold sweat, dreaming of you begging for the release only I can give…"

_This arrogant asshole! He's changing tactics_. She scanned the room to see if the servants heard what he'd just said, but she saw none of them.

He saw the worry in her eyes as she glanced over the room. She didn't know that the servants were in the kitchen arranging dessert as she was so determined to stare at the plate to avoid making conversations with him. "To fantasies of you screaming my name as you grind underneath me."

_Oh Gods. _She kept repeating the mantra 'Silence is golden' (got it from Athena) in her head. He wasn't going to stop soon. Her right hand tightened on the cutlery. _Breathe. Breathe. Fuck! Don't lose it! Silence is golden. Silence is golden. Silence is fucking golden! FUCKING SHIT!_

"Sex with you will be remarkable. I'll be more than you will ever drea-" He saw it coming. Automatically, his left hand shot out to grip the knife that was thrown at his direction. Gratefully, his godly powers extended his physical abilities and senses to make out counter attacks seconds before it reaches its target. It wasn't a good shot. Her aiming was not precise. Even if he hadn't caught the object she threw at him, it would sail and at the very least, damage the large woodwork situated directly at the far end of his left side.

_Dammit! _She mouthed. That was a horrible shot! Artemis would be very disappointed. (All those throwing javelin practices were wasted!)

The army of servants who'd just came out rolling trolleys from the kitchen had stopped dead in their tracks and they were looking at her ghastly with their jaw dropped wide (So wide, you'd be surprised it hadn't dislodged from the socket already). None could believe it! Did this puny goddess who looked as though she'd just stepped into her early adolescence, just threw a _knife _at the King of the Dead?! It was like witnessing Prometheus steal the fires of Olympus…No. No. This was much worse! If Prometheus had to suffer endless agony for what he'd done…what would this goddess have to go through for a much bigger offense? Trying to harm one's host was the worst thought anyone could think of, especially if one's host was the very guy who tortures the brainless, worthless fuckers imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus.

He twirled the knife with style and a high level of expertise. It was doubtless that he was the sort of guy that toyed with knifes and sword while others would rather avoid coming in contact with such brutal sharp items.

Very suddenly, very much unexpectedly…quite shockingly…

He stabbed the knife on the table, creating a long splitting haphazard crack on the solid mahogany, pieces of splinters burst into the air at his dynamic bash. His hand clenched the hilt of the silver knife, knuckles turning white at the pressure.

Persephone's posture straightened at the loud wallop. She'd let out a startled gasp and hers weren't the only one. Her heart raced in her chest as he slowly lifted his gaze from the offending item to stare right into her eyes. _Well done Persephone! You've officially fucked up your own plans_. His face was expressionless, his eyes darkened, she couldn't make out if he was angry or frustrated at her. He pushed his chair back and strolled towards her. She refused to look at him as he neared; instead she fixated her gaze on the knife that was planted firm on the table. The close proximity of his tall body standing next to her gave her goose bumps. Her hands balled into fists to stop the shivering. The dark aura that he radiated revolved around her making her feel unsure of herself. She frowned at the realisation that the servants had dispersed themselves. _It is proven that the best thing about servants is their capability to disappear at the first sign of trouble…and they're almost certainly trying to avoid cleaning up the bloody mess of a possible 'Crime of the Year'. Shit I'm so screwed!_

"Look at me, Persephone." She heard that commanding voice but she didn't dare look at his face for now that he was standing so close.

He tilted her chin to make her face him. The heightened blush on her cheeks and the fire in her brown eyes was enough to make him want to throw her on the table fuck her hard and be damned with the consequences! _Control yourself Hades. The time will come for you to devour her sweet surrender. _He freed the strands of brown curls that she'd unconsciously tucked behind her ears, loving the way the locks framed her exquisite face. _She's absolutely lovely. _Slowly, he ran his thumb along the contours of her quivering lips, resisting the urge to slip his forefinger into her mouth; trailing it along her the middle of her tender moist tongue.

_Gods, my body is such a traitor! _She was trying her best not to break Rule 15: Never probe in sexual thoughts! He bent his head dangerously close. Without thinking, she'd raised her palm to slap him right across his left cheek.

He'd allowed this one. The stinging pain on his cheek was a satisfactory distraction against his throbbing hard erection.

She was doubtful if he felt the pain from the deafening smack. He didn't even reel back. He was looking at her as though she'd just kissed him. A slow smirk widened the corner of his mouth. "Clearly, you'll make a fine Queen."

**~HP~**

Hades sank lower in the bathing pool trying to ease of the tension from dinner. His manservants were adding more hot coal to fill the tiled layer of space underneath the spacious bath, to keep the water warm. He rested his head back on the marble, his focus was absorbed on the new mosaic piece that adorned the ceiling above him. He had that design specially made for her. The bustling manner of his servants scampering around lighting up the gothic crystal lanterns to brighten the chamber didn't distract him one bit. Until…

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. The royal masseuses are requesting the honour of attending to you. They said they want to help you relax." The head of his manservant informed in hushed tone.

"Tell them no and I want all of you to leave." _Help me relax? Bet they've heard about dinner. Still, those girls would most likely want to massage something else…hoping that I would reward them for their passable performance! _Years back, he wouldn't have minded all the tolerable attention he had from various women who flung themselves at him and he would have taken up the offer to work on more than two at a time (yes, he'd had millions of threesomes, foursomes, you name it.)…but since he'd met Persephone, he was resolute that she's the only woman he would ever please and she would be the only one to please him.

His mind replayed the events that happened scarcely an hour ago.

"I would _never_ be your Queen!" She said after that disastrous dinner. He had insisted to escort her back to the chambers despite the knife throwing episode. "I. Am. Going. Back."

He smiled smugly. "You can't. There is no way out."

"If there's a way in, there's _always_ a way out." She'd glared.

He'd shrugged. "Not always"

"What is it that you're afraid of Hades? Are you not god enough to accept the fact that I _will_ escape your clutches? Have you had too many women falling at your feet that at the mere mention of me loathing you is too much for your ego?" She'd lifted an eyebrow, provoking him.

"You know me, Persephone. You know I have no fear and I'm always right whenever it concerns you."

She'd smirked. "Like you said Hades, not always. You don't know me at all!"

On the contrary, he knew everything about her. He also knew how stubborn Persephone can be. And the only way her could make her believe in his words is by proving her wrong._ I must show her that she belongs here now and she might as well give in to me. _"You know what Persephone let me hook you up to a deal."

"A deal?" She'd halted.

"Yes, a deal. Like a contract, treaty, agreement you know, a pact between us."

"Yes. Yes. I know what a deal is!" She'd looked annoyed. "But why would you wanna do that with me? Besides from what I've heard from others and _yourself_…you don't come easy. There's always a catch. And often it's a high price to pay."

He'd moved closer to her and she stepped back. "I would make an exception for you. My reservations are simple. "

"Nothing is simple with you."

He'd sneered. "I'll grant you one month Persephone. One month's time starting from tomorrow, if you manage to find your own way out of my kingdom…you are free to go."

"Free to go? Wait…_you_ are letting me go?" She was shocked.

"I will only let you go _if_ you find your_ own_ way out." He had to stress on his words. Persephone had the tendency to conclude things the way she wished it and that is not good for dealings.

_Own way out?_ She'd scoffed. "And then what? Have you kidnap me for the second time?!"

"Step out of the Underworld Persephone, and you will _never_ look upon my face again."

She'd looked at him with disbelieve and laughed hard. "Oh Gods, of all the low downs and rotten bullshit you threw at me, this is the worst! Did you really think I'm that foolish Hades?! With someone like Hecate working for you, I'll never find my way out! Besides, how am I supposed to get out of here? I'm sure there are guards posted on every entrance! Just because you had me caged like a dog, that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough not to know this basic things!"

_Caged like a dog?! What the fuck is she saying? He'd given her far more than all the other women ever had…and she's complaining?! _ "I'll make this easier for you. There is one passageway in the Underworld that is unguarded. Aeneas used it once." He'd gruffly said watching her eyes lit up with obvious hope at his exposure. Later she looked deep in thought (in obvious suspicion) before questioning him.

"Why are you telling me this? Why would you of all people give away such secret to me?! Too many clues. You're giving out too many clues…why? Dammit if this you trying to scam me, I swear I'll slice your dick off in your sleep!"

He chuckled at her threat. "I swear upon the river Styx, Persephone, that this deal is not a trick and involves only the two of us. Neither Hecate nor anyone else can change the course of this agreement. I will tell Hecate never to reveal your plans to me. No matter how critical it may seem. Does that satisfy you, Persephone?" He'd asked looking right into her eyes. He knew she always had trouble concentrating when he looked at her like that and it is exactly what he needed now…

She'd seemed to hesitate for a moment. "And what if I fail to find my way out? What will happen then?"

"The moment the midnight hour passes, you no longer stand any chances of escape." He'd said taking her left hand. "The very next day, you'll be officially betrothed to me. Soon after, the wedding will take place and I'll have you as my wife. My Queen." He'd kissed the back of her hand. "You shall perform your duties as the Queen of my kingdom, wholeheartedly. No more thoughts of running away." He'd looked at her again. "You'll accept me as your husband and promise to make this work between us."

"Gods, I thought your reservations were supposed to be _simple_?! They're bloody sacrificial! It's not even a fair trade!"

"It sounds pretty simple to me. And it is a fair trade. Maybe you're just not up for it." He'd said touching her nose.

She'd flinched. "You play dirty!"

"I play to win."

"When I get out of here Hades, you better start praying. Because that'll be the end of you."

He'd sneered. "We have a deal then."

"Yes." She said sulkily. "Ain't I supposed to sign a damned document?"

Very quickly, he'd grabbed her waist to him. Pulling back her head, he'd given her a hard kiss, feeling the soft skin of her lips. She'd stumbled as he let her go. "There you have it. Deal is sealed." He moved further back, he didn't want to get slapped again.

Her eyes spat fire and she'd purposely knocked his shoulder as she marched pass him before entering the chambers, and slamming the heavy door in his face.

Hades kicked his foot on the pool bed and shot up to the surface. Rivulets of water trickled down his muscled body as he hoisted himself of the bathing pool. He walked to the low marble bench and retrieved the soft towel. Covering his body with it, he turned to head to the room he was currently sleeping in. Before entering the chambers, he stopped and looked straight ahead at the closed door that held her away from his embrace.

_Not for long, my sweet Persephone._

**~HP~**

_Soon, Hades._

_Soon, I'll break free from you. _Smiling to herself, she slipped on the fluffy robe. There was a light spring to each step she took. She felt happy. Draping the robe on a marble seat, Persephone dipped her right toes, testing the water. _Hmmm…it's warm…just perfect!_ She descended the couple of stairs, slowly immersing her body in the clear water. It would have been lovely to have flower petals floating on the surface but she didn't want to trouble the servants just for that purpose.

Leisurely, she submerged her head into the water. She could hear nothing in this half-floating position since the water muted out all sounds. Her eyes were caught in the floral-designed mosaic above. Somehow, being able to look at the resemblance of nature was enough to make her feel at peace and serenity.

**~HP~**

He had just climbed on bed when he sensed her movement (which he never told her he could). He felt her abandon the comfort of the room and head to the bathing chamber. He contemplated whether or not to sneak a tiny winy peek. Okay, if the woman of your dreams was bathing in the nude would you sit suffering quietly in bed? Besides, what she don't know won't hurt her. With steady hands he parted the door slightly. Blessed Fates! The view he was rewarded with was priceless. His sweet lady had her back to him. He could hear her humming away. Long brown hair was plastered to her smooth back. As if reading his thoughts, she brushed the long length of her hair of her back to rest it on her left shoulder. _Damn. _Her exposed back was glistening so then, Persephone decided to splash the water up to feel it rain back down on her naked body. He could make out the soft curve of her supple breasts as she raised her hands high above her head. Hearing her soft seductive laugh, his bad behaving cock sprang to life. Holy mother of Zeus, it felt as though she was giving him a strip tease.

"I'm so corrupt." He muttered. He knew he was being an asshole for abusing her privacy (well, this isn't the first time)…but surprisingly, only Persephone was able to him do such things. No other woman could simply flash her eyes and arouse him beyond his wildest dreams. They all had to work hard whereas Persephone had to do nothing! She stood in a class of her own.

He didn't watch for long. The reminding fact that he'd offered her a damningly risky deal, made him to wrench his gaze. He'd let this memorable sight be a strong motivation for him to make sure she _never_ gets out!


	4. Chapter 4

**WORM IN THE APPLE**

"He did _what_?! And he sent you here so early in day to tell us that?"

If there was another 'Lady Hellhound' in the Underworld…that person would be Nyx.

Hecate was grateful for the cool facade she managed to put on because quite frankly, she was a little disturbed. No wonder Hades had sent her to meet the couple of husband and wife. It was certainly easier to have someone else suffer the outburst one has caused. Hecate was the unfortunate candidate.

"It is said that she's difficult to handle! And he went and made such a deal with _her_?!" Clearly, she couldn't hide her frustration. Hecate saw her pacing back and forth on the soft carpet.

"Honey, relax."

Nyx snatched a familiar white sheet from Hecate's hand and flipped it open. "Relax?! How is he going to _this _now?" Erebus could make out his ruler's scribbling that said *_I'm marrying her. Arrange the wedding__._* when his wife flagged the papyrus paper in frustration.

"Nyx, calm down." Her husband said soothingly.

"How? How can I be calm, Erebus? What had gone wrong with that boy?" She turned her attention to Hecate. "And you Hecate. How could you allow him to do this? And why did you not tell me about this whole charade earlier?! Why bother telling us now?"

Erebus came to the rescue. "Honey, it's not Hecate's fault."

"His Majesty needs both of you to help out." The Queen of Crossroads swallowed the urge to point out the fact that Nyx had been tremendously busy with her sons, but had changed her mind after a second thought. _Nyx didn't appear to have the mood for any excuses now…_She'd heard of people, souls and sometimes the servants say that Nyx could rival Cerberus. They were right! Hecate had never seen Nyx vent out her frustration like that. _She could be 'Lady Hellhound No. 2'! Maybe master _should _open a club: Hades' Lady Hellhounds Society- If they're not biting your head off, consider yourself lucky!_

"How could we be of service?"

"His Majesty will summon both of you soon to explain the details."

"Oh Fates! What are we going to do if she does escape?! I can't believe he did such a thing!"

Personally, Hecate couldn't believe it either. Hades was supposed to take up her advice to friggin wine and dine that ungrateful beast! And now, he's giving that girl a chance to escape?! _What was wrong with him?! Didn't he realise that striking up such a deal with Persephone would only put him back to square one?_

"Well according to his Majesty, Persephone can never escape him even if she bribed the whole kingdom." Yes, Hades was aware about Persephone's unsuccessful attempt with his servants and her awfully childish plan involving Charon.

Nyx stopped pacing and turned to her. "How can you be so sure? She desperately wants to get out of here. That means she'll do anything!"

Erebus huffed and motioned his wife to sit. "Nyx, I understand your worries but please let Hecate finish."

Hecate understood Nyx's fears. If Persephone did escape the Underworld, not only Hades but the rest of the Underworldian would lose face and no Underworldian in their right mind would want to risk that. "Our King has a plan."

"What plan?"

"The contract states that if Persephone could slip through the guards or find an entrance which isn't guarded she could go free but-"

"But all our entrances are guarded." Nyx muttered a little too loudly that she managed to interrupt her speech.

"Not all, Nyx. Remember the one leading out to the Phlegræan Fields?"

"Aeneas?" She questioned. Hecate nodded her confirmation. "And what if she finds that gate? Won't she be able to get out then? I remember Hades summoning Cyclops to lock it. It wouldn't be too hard to break locks now, isn't it?"

"Clearly, you haven't thought through. Nyx, did you seriously think Hades would leave the passage of his domain so vulnerable? The locks are spell-bound." Hecate thought about her master, who was not as easy to beat. The dead masterminds of the mortal world had tried to trick Hades, who let's just say, was a much more of a mastermind than them…in his own twisted and cruel way. Hecate smiled, thinking about the similarities between herself and her master. She would burn anyone else, but her master she would serve till her end.

"Can you break the spell Hecate?" Erebus' question brought her back to the Underworld.

"I'm _might _be able to, Erebus, but it'll take a while considering that it was set a long time ago."

"Is it safe to say that she has no way to go back Olympus?"

Hecate thought about what Erebus' question. "Actually, Persephone could still make it out if she'd suddenly gained sufficient knowledge in ancient sorcery and has access to the key."

"So her escape is simply impossible." Erebus finally understood the loop hole. "He has _manipulated _the deal." He did not sound surprised in the least. Anyone who has ever dealt or seen anyone else deal with Hades would know how ingenious his contracts were. Every pact was crafted to bring him gain. And Persephone being such a young goddess wouldn't even realise that the deal is rotten unless someone tells her that it is. Still, someday, that girl is going to learn the truth and then Hades would be in deep shit.

"Well, it wouldn't be first, would it?" Nyx said looking at her husband.

Hecate smirked. "Neither would it be the last I'm sure."

"But what if she finds out about this? Wouldn't it affect his relationship with her then?"

Nyx stared at her husband then looked at Hecate. "Exactly! What if the girl finds out about this? What trick would Hades use then?"

"Hades wants this secret to be kept within the four of us. No one should know about this. He said when the right time comes; he'll tell her the whole truth."

"He better do that. Trust is like glass. Break it once and you can never mend it again."

"Let's remain optimistic for now and hope everything would turn out well for our King, okay." Erebus said wrapping his wife's hand in his.

Hecate wished she had half of Erebus's confidence but she couldn't suppress the feeling of anxiety which usually meant bad things would happen.

**~HP~HP~HP~**

She'd gotten up early and she ate heartily today. No complaints, no curses, no tantrums…instead there was a hopeful smile on her face. She was surprisingly courteous and gentle. It seems that she _was _given the fine breeding of a goddess after all! _I bet that the good manner that was stuffed in her for the past one week is _finally _being revealed after that last two night's event! _Hecate grimaced at that thought. She didn't like the course of Hades' relationship with this goddess…it felt so forced and fake! Hecate looked at the enthusiastic Persephone, chatting merrily with a servant who was filling up her goblet.

At least Hades was right about one thing, Persephone _would _make a good Queen! Despite the outburst she'd shown, Hecate knew for a true fact, that Persephone was good natured, kind and she had a degree of genuine sincerity in her that was rarely found in a goddess (with exception for Hades). Although it was undeniable that Persephone lacked certain elements and poise and other traits that a Queen should have…nevertheless, all that she could learn from Hades' Royal Court who would ensure that their new Queen possessed royal attributes that could match those of Hera's.

Persephone wiped her lips with the napkin. "I'm done, Hecate." She scrambled to her feet. "Thank you so much for breakfast." She offered Hecate a smile.

_Ok…she never smiled or thanked me for anything...I'll say: the after effects of an unknown rotten-candy deal. But it's best I reciprocate. _Hecate smiled back. "You're welcome, Persephone."

Excusing herself, Persephone entered the walk-in-wardrobe to retrieve something. She then came over and sat on one of the two dainty chairs padded in soft blue linen, placed in between a small round table on which a selection of cakes and a pot of tea were laid. She tied on the strings of the soft leather sandals around her ankle, wiggled her toes and stood up with a slight bounce. "Alright. Time to go!" She muttered to herself.

"Be careful Persephone, the darkness offers many mysteries but it can also be the cause of one's misery. Choose your path correctly."

Persephone wasn't sure if Hecate was genuinely offering her advice or she was merely trying to frighten her. Either way, nothing was going to stop her now. "I will remember that."

**~HP~ **

"This one will suit her best. Instruct them to make it comfortable, Erebus. Upholster it with more cushions."

"And what about the throne for the Temple of Judgement?"

Hades looked at the tall man with black hair and shadowy eyes. "Have mine removed. I've thought of something new." His gaze dropped on the sketches strewn on the desk. "Summon Cyclops for me."

The God of Shadows hesitated for a moment. "Before I do that son, there's something I have to tell you. Actually, it's Nyx's idea to have me do this. You know how persuasive she can be."

Yeah, Hades knew about Nyx. Hades could tell that she was disappointed in him when he called on them yesterday. She wouldn't like it if someone went against her. A good example would be that time she threw her husband out of the bed after finding out that he'd supported her teenaged son, Morpheus's decision to live separately in a cave (You read right. He lives in a _cave_). "Shoot."

Erebus carried his hand in a manner of surrendering. "Honestly, I have no idea of what's going on between yourself and that child of Zeus' but whatever you do, make sure you don't hurt that girl's heart."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Erebus. Not intentionally."

He nodded his head in agreement. "A piece of advice for you, son."

_Not this again. _Hades had had been given too many advices since this morning. Yes, he'd admit that it felt weird when the ancient god called him 'son' and he'd often wished Nyx and Erebus would stop trying to include him as their family. But at the same time he was thankful that there were people who would look at him as he is and not as the dreadful King of the Dead.

Erebus stood up and strolled around the room. "Women…they are like a book, you know." He said randomly picking a book with the title _'Daedalus' D.I.Y. Inventions' _from the shelf as to maximise the effect of his speech. "Sometimes you understand them, sometimes you don't get them, and there's times you can misinterpret them…now, that's dangerous. Whatever it is son, you must be careful to not make errors with that kid. She's still young. She might mistake your good intentions…so it's up to you to show her otherwise. What you've planned with us concerns her too, son. When she finds out about everything, you must be ready to face the consequences of your actions."

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Glad I'd done that. At least tomorrow I get to eat breakfast." Erebus' said before excusing himself. His comment made Hades smirk. Nyx certainly had a way with things.

Hades rested his head back on the leather headrest. He drifted his eyes lids down, closing up the view of the books and scrolls that lined from the ceiling and down the wall. He sensed her moving, her footsteps slow and uncertain along the river banks. Ever since last night, his senses were on high alert. He'd keep track of her movements at all times, if ever she made a wrong turn or walk into dangerous paths, he would be ready.

**~HP~**

Persephone's very...successful progress since the deal…

Day 1: Yay! I'm finding my way out.

Day 2: Yay! I'm still finding my way out.

Day 3: Still finding. No worries. Try harder.

Day 4: Try harderrrr.

Day 5: Heck, this place is fucking huge!

Day 6: Great! Now, I'm covered in mud!

Day 7: It's just been a week right? There's always tomorrow…

Day 8: Hello…can someone light up some torches here? It's fucking dark!

Day 9: Fuck! Got up late!

Day 10: What was it that Artemis said about animals again? Don't try to threaten them with sticks? Never douse water on them?

Day 11: Damn the boatman! Two drachma just to row up till the end of the Styx?!

Day 12: The sandals caused some serious blisters! Ouch!

Day 13: Missed lunch again.

Day 14: Can the meat get any heavier? Damn this is tiresome.

Day 15: What day is today?

Day 16: Wait, I've passed the half a month mark?! FREAKING OUT!

Day 17: Scroll down.

_Oh for fuck's sake! _"No No No…I'm searching for the way out! Can you just point it to me? "_Ok. Now, I have another good reason why I shouldn't even think of becoming the Queen of the damning Underworld: the inhabitants are downright daft! What the heck is wrong with them?!_

The two souls in front of her were talking gibberish, pointing randomly at different directions and she noticed that they'd easily lost focus throughout the time she questioned them. _Weird. _And these souls were not the only one. She'd been walking for what felt like hours and when she passed by the souls, they seemed enthralled with their surroundings as though sighting it for the first time. A few had even looked at her in confusion.

She walked further down along the river bank, she felt so tired and her legs were starting to ache. Coming to a standstill, she viewed her reflection on the surface of river below. She realised that she looked a little more grown up, with her hair appearing darker and skin taking up a paler tone. _Weeks without the sun would do that to anyone. _Being a goddess of seventeen by the Olympian's count made her the second youngest in the family. She lowered down and sat on the bank with her legs tucked underneath. Observing the river, she realised that there were no souls in this river unlike the Styx that produced a glowing blue shade from all the souls that was chucked in it. _I took a different turn today and this river certainly didn't belong to the Styx. _She arched one arm to touch the surface of the river wanting to feel the cool fluid.

"Don't."

_It's him. _"Hades! How did you know I was here?" She straightened and asked without turning to the back where the direction of the voice came from. _Why is he here anyways? _This was the first time she'd heard of him ever since that dinner.

_If only she knew how I've come to miss her…_"I've said once before, I always make it my business to know everything about you." Although he couldn't see her face, he knew she'd stilled at his words.

"Don't forget the deal we made Hades, you have no rights to stalk me!" The hair at the back of her neck rose when she felt him standing behind her.

"I'm keeping an eye on you for the sake of your safety. That doesn't contradict the agreement we made." He enjoyed the way her back curved in and dipped out to reveal a soft perk bottom, wishing he could get his hands on them!

"I'm not a child. I don't need you to look out for me!"

"You're not familiar with this place, Persephone. You don't know about the dangers. This river here is called the River Lethe. It's the river of oblivion. It takes away one's reminiscence of the past." He crouched beside her and dipped his hands into the water.

_Oblivion? Reminiscence? Athena, sorry I'm failing you. _She thought shaking her head. It must be her grogginess. "Hades, today, my IQ is way smaller than my breasts size so could you please explain that in simple words?"

Such remark would leave have left him smirking…until of course, he eyed her generous mounds and lust took over humour. _If anything, those luscious twins are _not _anywhere near small. _"The river makes people forget everything regarding the past."

She turned to look at the side of his face. "You mean this river steals people's memories?! That's so cruel!" She said unable to mask the despair in her voice.

"No. Not steal. It's the opposite. The river gives certain souls a new beginning."

"Which souls?"

"The souls that wish to free themselves from the remembrance of a terrible past. Victims of a murder. Innocent children who were killed in war or by starvation and abuse. I guess you can say that all bad-case scenarios would go through this process."

_Is he feeling sorry for them? Is it possible for the God of the Dead to have compassion? _She pondered, looking at the calm surface of the river. She eyed the countless souls roaming aimlessly along the river bank. No wonder they seemed so blur. "But there are thousands of them! So much suffering! Gods, what's with the mortals today?!"

"Humans are the most unique creatures but they can also be the worst." Her heart tugged at his words. She had this strong urge to want to rest his head on her breasts and run her fingers through the dark hair.

_Dammit Persephone quit feeling sorry for him. _She had to change the subject. "So exactly what do the souls do to have their memories erased?"

"They would either touch or drink the water."

"But how come you're okay?" She asked pointing a finger at his immersed hand. "And what's wrong if I touch this water? I _am _a goddess…"

Water trickled through the space in between his fingers as he scooped out his hand. "I govern this place and the Underworld does not harm its ruler. It has no effects on me or the residents of the Underworld. No doubt that you're a goddess and my kingdom has welcomed you but you're not one of its sanctioned citizens which meant that it doesn't have the admission to protect you from harm. But as soon as you become the Queen of this place, you will gain the immunity, security and you might develop some extra powers."

_Immunity…Powers? _She gave her damnedest to sound nonchalant. "I'm not impressed" She just lied through her teeth. Of course it's awesome to hold some special exclusive pass to things. Having lived in Olympus, she knew how it was like to be treated like a child!

Her lips were twitching and that usually happens when she's lying. He smirked and decided to let it go. "Don't worry Persephone, you soon will be." He said looking at her.

_I've really missed him. Woah. Where had that come from? Not good. Got to make a move. _She got up swiftly and Hades followed suit. "I've to go. The Underworld is ridiculously vast. I haven't searched most areas."

"Have lunch with me." He said quite speedily. He knew Persephone had skipped lunch for days. He cannot have _his woman _starve herself over definite useless efforts!

Anger flashed in her eyes. "Why should I have lunch with you? So you could waste my time? Reduce my chances to find the exit? You can't fool me Hades!" _Did he think I was that stupid?!_

He ran his frustrated fingers through his hair. "Damn it Persephone! Why do you always think the worst of me?!" _Why can't she see that I care for her? _"I know you haven't had lunch for quite some days. Stop being so stubborn and come have lunch with me." He gestured to the way back to the palace.

_Stubborn?! What The Fuck!? It's useless talking to _him_! _She stared at the devil before her for a full five seconds and stalked off. Hades can seriously be damned!

_Let's see how long you can last, Persephone._

**~HP~**

Exhaustion won over determination. She had to settle down now or her legs would dislodge this instant! She willed some grass to grow on the earthen ground and slumped on the green carpet, resting her back on a boulder. She let out huff and examined the little tear at the hem of her dress. Left with only fourteen days to go, she had no lead what so ever. If there was one thing she had to acknowledge throughout her little adventure, was that Hades' domain was exit-proof. Every entrance gate she found was guarded by terrifying Minotaur and Hellhounds. Willing herself not to give up so easily, she'd went through series of unsuccessful strategizing.

She'd planned to try flirting with the Minotaur (yea…situation got really drastic) but their loud grunting breath was too offending and it was plain freaky. Failing to put that plan into action, she'd tried her chances with the Hellhounds. She'd tossed them a huge chunk of meat as a form of distraction. Unfortunately for her, those terrifying creatures didn't even turn to look at the juicy, 5cm fat layered meat. (She'd wondered if they're vegetarian). Instead those fucking thing had snarled at her! Boy, she was scared to death! Those super sharp shiny fangs were real and it was humungous-about the size of her arms. There was simply no way she could escape them…she'd tried and failed!

_Dear Fates, please don't let me die here. Help me out. Pleaassee…hear my prayers…_

Her stomach was grumbling. She had a tendency to get hungry A LOT. Rummaging through the little sling pouch Hecate had given her in the morning; she brought out a several packages and small white cloth securing a fold of apple crumble (her current favourite). She took a generous bite of that delicious snack and chewed gratefully. Hecate hadn't mentioned it to her but she knew it was Hades' idea to have the servants prepare a packed lunch. If she wasn't so desperate, she would have just shoved the whole thing up his…you know…

She'd ventured to a new direction today, hoping to find the 'unguarded' exit here. "Exit? Yea right. You got fooled like a five year old child Persephone!" She said snorting to her herself. She replayed her efforts of the last few weeks in her head she didn't have the time to think through her previous plans since she was kept _really _busy, to the extent that she could only think of dropping dead on the bed after her long tiresome adventure. But coming to think of the deal they'd agreed upon, she reanalysed the exact words he'd uttered when he'd made that pact with her. Suspicion started forming in her mind.

She had this strong conviction that Hades had already known what absolute zero chances she had with his extreme security measures and he'd decided to let her see it for herself?! So, he went all the way pretending to sound all fair and just while he was slyly drafting out the contract that guaranteed him a sure victory?! And what about the unguarded entrance? She didn't recall having ever heard of this Aeneas guy…but Hades had sworn upon the Styx…so surely that existed! But maybe it was somewhere really secret? So secluded that even she can't find them? That must be it!

"Fuck!" She groaned harshly, throwing the sling pouch and half eaten apple crumble into the river with a huge splash.

She banged the back of her head against the solid rock in anger. Her hands fiercely yanked at the grass. _I can't do it anymore! Please I just want to get out of here. I don't want to end up like Hera or Hephaestus. _Persephone could never marry a man who couldn't stay faithful to her. She'd seen the way her step-mother and uncle lived their life, constantly worrying about their spouse's affairs. _I don't want that kind of life! _She screamed inwardly, tears threatened to flow down her cheeks.

She wanted to give up so badly.

So very badly…


	5. Chapter 5

**OPERATION DECEPTION**

It was one heck of a chilly night. A pair hid amongst the shadows waiting for the Goddess of the Moon to shift her bright silver globe so that they may fulfill the task at hand.

"Now is the time. No one can spot us. Let's go." He hissed as his companion as darkness once again cascaded the area.

"Ok. Ok. Just let me get the potion out! You got the crystal beads?" She said rummaging through her pocket.

He uncurled his fist to show the precious little gems.

"Good. Now cover us."

They blended into the shadows he created; appearing invisible to the naked eye. Cocooned in the still darkness, they moved as quickly as lightning.

"Can you get us inside? Or should I open the door?" She asked when they neared the lodge.

He pulled her tighter, embalming his shadow around her body. "I'll get us in."

He willed his shadow to permeate the little crack at the side of the door. Successfully, allowing them to invade the vicinity.

"Place them on the floor."

He did as told; placing the rocks on the wooden floor. Stepping back he watched as she circled the precious rocks. Her face was a mass of concentration. The sway of her hips painfully reminded him of the fact that they have not done _it _in days.

"Let's hope this works." She said pouring a drop of that yellowish green potion on the crystal.

The crystal transformed into a mass of cloud. The cloud built up slowly; forming a curvy figure of a woman. In less than a minute, the couple stood eyeing an almost perfect replica of the Goddess of the Spring. A series of instruction was given to the duplicate model. Now, the trouble with a doubling cloud was that it didn't have a mind of its own.

She arched her eyebrows questioningly at her partner.

He shrugged. "It looks real enough to me." She didn't seem to be appeased by his answer though. She kept examining the duplicate. "Fates, woman, stop fussing over the poor cloud. Our job is done. Let's go home."

"I'm really not sure. I think something is wrong with the hair!" She said while rearranging the replica's brown hair.

"So? Who would notice these things anyways? And come on let's get out of here now before anyone spots us."

"I did. And just give me a second…I'm almost done."

"You owe me for this."

She eyed him flirtatiously. "I'll pay my debts in bed."

At least now he was smiling.

After an hour or so…

She had to know. She gave them the items. "So how was it? Successful?"

"It was better than I thought, Hecate. The resemblance was absolutely perfect." He said smiling at her.

His wife didn't seem to share his opinion though. "Except for the hair. You should double check on your work next time, Hecate."

"What was wrong with the hair?! I mean yes it was hard to mix and blend the henna to get that nice shiny golden-brown colour but I thought the end result was flawless!"

"The parti-"

"I'm sorry ladies, but I think you should continue this later. Let's go and tell him the news." If he didn't stop them now, this would go on for ever!

Hecate was grateful for the interference because quite honestly, she wouldn't give an ostrich's ass to hear what the other woman had to say! "I'll address the both of you in."

A knock sounded on the door before Hecate entered the library.

"Nyx and Erebus have arrived, my Lord."

Hades turned away from the mantelpiece. "Bring them in."

The couple entered the grand library, bowed respectfully and addressed their King.

"How was it?"

They smiled. "Mission accomplished, my Lord."

**~HP~**

On the other side, Persephone…accomplished nothing.

She had run out of ideas. Yes, Persephone, the Goddess of the Spring who'd created trillions of different species of flowers had finally come to a point where she believes that she's not that creative after all. Dealing with Hades and flowers are two entirely different things…how, she'd wished she was a little more street-smart! It was all Demeter's fault for not allowing Persephone to explore and learn…unlike Athena who had always urged her to do so and now, that lack of wisdom is killing her. In a way that would serve Demeter right! But considering the fact that she was the one trapped in here by that bastard made that little info worthless.

"Oh fuck me…" She muttered under her breath as she tried her very best not to smash the glass doors. With controlled movement, she gently pushed open the doors. Shivers crept up her body as she stepped on the cold marble floor and she quickly tip toed to the far banister. She draped her hands on the railing as she leaned on the balustrade. Her room gave the impression of isolation. Nothing could be seen from her view except the river Styx below and Hecate wasn't kidding about the souls. They did look miserable. Charon (yeah, she finally got his name) unhurriedly rowed along the river. She pretended to not look at him when he rowed. The bargaining episode was just too humiliating for her! She was a goddess damn it! And goddesses NEVER bargained. But then he wasn't even looking at her. By a giraffe's miracle, he couldn't notice her. She was standing way, way up above him. She considered whether or not to spit off the balcony…she was sure as hell that she could hit her target this time!

She threw her head back, sucking out a tablespoon of saliva in her mouth. She was about to -in full turbo level- spit onto Charon's hooded head when she saw an interesting spectacle on the boat. Swallowing back her saliva, she looked at the soul of a man and woman stood engrossed in kissing each other. They'd completely ignored Charon but the older man surely didn't give a damn about their not-so-public display of affection. That was when an idea hit her. (You could see the imagery lamp ping above her head).

Everyone knew that, to bring down one's enemy, one must make use of the enemy's weakest point.

Persephone was going to do exactly _that_.

Her virginal oath can be damned! Now was the time to fuck up someone else's godly life! How in Tartarus' name had she gained such an evil streak you may ask…well the thing was, spending enormous time with Athena and Artemis had taught her how to get even. And she was gonna get even alright!

She was going to break _his _heart as he did hers.

**~HP~**

Hades was busy reading a scroll in his library just after a session of judging souls when Hecate brought him a hand written note.

Hades,

I'm sorry for being terribly rude the other day. I hope we could talk this over.

If you're not too busy, maybe we could do it over lunch tomorrow?

P.

Persephone was here for about three weeks now and she hadn't shown any interest to talk to him and now suddenly this? He thought looking down at the note. _What are you playing at Persephone? Did she think that she could pretend all nice and sweet and persuade me to let her go?_

"Tell me Hecate, how does Persephone seem today?"

"How does she seem, my Lord? Well quite naturally, she seemed healthy."

"No that was not what I meant." Clearly, Hecate hadn't read the note when she brought it down for him. Then again, she never did unless he asked her to. "Here" He said handing the papyrus sheet. "Help me understand the currently most unpredictable girl in the Underworld."

She ran through the neat ink twice. "Well maybe it's about time she wanted to smooth things with you."

"I don't think her intentions are sincere. I'm sure she's come up with something and this is part of her plan."

Hecate didn't want to think of it from that aspect but then Hades was right. Coming to know the goddess, Hecate knew that in spite of her good nature, Persephone also had a dark side. _Just like her name. _"My Lord, what is it that you wish me to do?"

He couldn't ask Hecate to help- that would go against the deal they'd agreed upon. "Order the servants to prepare a good lunch tomorrow." He went back to reading his scroll but the words could no longer capture his interest. Something much more stimulating plagued his mind; he was impatient to see Persephone again after the day she'd walked out on him and he was determine to make out her purpose. _And just maybe he could use her plans to his advantage…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Firstly, I wanna thank, hug, bake delicious cookies for this people:

Moonstone Valley

Egyptian Assassin

y-icey

madame thome

Dingy108

davina-her

Marina Belle

Shar82204

owlhead29

ravenalterego

Dark Angel

Moxie Tortuous

Stella296

tbanderson

Mariabonita

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites. You guys are the reason I keep typing everyday :D

* * *

**SUPPOSED OPERATION SEDUCTION**

Hades glanced at her as they ascended the majestic marble staircase. Desire, although was not evident in his eyes, coursed through his veins. He had to be careful. Persephone was no naïve, shallow, damsel-always-in-distress goddess. She had brains and often used it artfully. Judging by the garments he'd provided for her and which she'd decided to wear- he knew that it isn't going to be easy.

_This is really not bad. _At first, when she'd picked out the dress, she was a little troubled that she might feel uncomfortable wearing it but the soft plush material fitted her well. The dress had a plunging neckline that showed of most of her assets. Hades, with one look at her dress had quickly took of his heavy black cloak, slipped it on her shoulders and wrapped it around her front. 'Only I get to see you like this.' He'd said. And that was exactly what she needed- to have him desire for her. Secretly though, she liked that possessiveness in him. It made her feel special and…powerful.

She eyed him through her lashes as she'd seen Aphrodite do it on many men and it _always _worked. She would seduce Hades. She would buy his compliance. She would buy her way out. She would give him what he wanted. She would earn his trust and when the time is right, she would crush him like a bug! She would slaughter him dead. Metaphorically speaking.

She will make him regret the day he'd met her.

It was nice to have Persephone seduce him. Her time was almost up and he knew it was all part of the 'last desperate attempt to escape' plan she'd mapped out in that little auburn head of hers. Still, it was fun to watch. Persephone liked to think she was different and he knew for a fact that she was. But if she thought she could keep it minimal with a little hair toss, lowering of lashes, exposing her cleavage and expect to not feel the longing for him as he did for her. She was dead wrong. He felt her hunger. Somewhere inside that angry rutting she-cat, lay a passionate goddess who would melt every time he kissed her. It wouldn't be long until she craved for him. She'll come around sooner or later.

And, when she finally succumbed to him, he would devour her. Fully. Immensely. He would make her perform at his bidding. He would drive her wild with passion and ecstasy. He would make her surrender to the pleasures of his lovemaking. Yes, he would _make love _to her. With Persephone there is no talk of ordinary sex.

"This is the second dining hall." He said as they reached the luxurious room. "It's built relatively near to my workroom."

"It's beautiful." It really was. The ceilings were high and a there was a little mini wine cellar at the end of the dining hall. The arched windows were left open. The walls were painted. Not an ordinary one colour painting but a whole artwork was drawn up the wall. It was amazing.

He took off the cloak and escorted her to a seat near the end of the long dark wood table. Ok she was not gonna lie. The table reminded her of her stupidity the last time they had eaten together. _Act professional. Distract yourself_. "I didn't see a garden in the Underworld so how come you have flowers standing in every vase inside the castle? Mortal supplies?" She asked eyeing the exotic flower deco on the table.

"They were taken from the Elysian. Nothing grows in the Underworld." He said looking at the flower and then at her. "Our food will arrive soon. Meanwhile, I'll get you a drink."

_Nothing grows? Hell, I often grew grasses when I needed to rest or daisies to cheer me up…should I tell him? _She saw him walking back with two goblets in his hand. _Maybe I shouldn't. What if he wants to keep me here for that?! _He handed her the one containing watermelon squash and she took it. "Thanks"

"No problem." He sat at the head of the table; next to her. She lifted the goblet to her lips and drank nervously. _He was close…too close…_

_Woman, for the gazillionth time, Calm the fuck down! You can do this. _Slowly, she leaned back with her shoulders straight; the posture naturally arched her breasts out. "So tell me how was work?" _Work? You came here to seduce him and you're talking about work?! Dammit, Persephone, even Artemis could do a better job!_

His eyes immediately followed the rise and fall of her chest. Why should he bother not to look? She was his anyways… "The usual. Tonnes of paperwork."

Persephone thought he sounded really bored. If it were not for her boobies, he'd probably gotten back to doing whatever it is that he does these days. _Work is definitely the worst subject one could bring up on a date. Hold a sec. DATE? Which stinking part of Tartarus had that come from?! _"Um…so what is it that you do these days?"

_Watch over you. Stalk you. Dream of you. Try my level's best not to attack you. _He watched her as she twirled the end of her brown locks. "What I've been doing all along, keeping the Underworld in order."

"Does anything interesting ever occur here? There must be some sort of entertainment right?"

_Does the Underworld look like an Olympus carnival to you, Persephone?! _"Well on a Judgement day, you'll get to experience the emotional fuckwits, suck ups, bull-headed kings and other pathetic selections. I hope that sounds interesting to you considering that you'll govern this place soon. Such entertainment is endless."

She'd told herself in the mirror earlier: _Don't ever shoot him back. No matter what he says. _"I'm sorry. I meant to ask if you had ever spent your days doing other stuff besides taking care of your kingdom…but I can see now that…the Underworld is everything for you." She said in her most empathetic voice. "Entertainment is not as important as work."

"The Underworld is my everything, now that you're in it. And I wouldn't worry so much about the entertainment…I'm sure you'll provide me with plenty." He stared blatantly at her straining nipples. "You always have."

_What sort of entertainment exactly? _She was about to ask him that when she felt warmth on her skin as he willed the cloak to cover her body.

"Lunch is here." He announced. Just then the servants entered with trays of food as if on cue.

_Oh why can't I get some meat? _She thought looking at the mouth-watering roasted hare (No offence to Artemis) served on his side, while she got the same old thing. The servants were quickly dismissed. Obviously, he couldn't wait to get back to seeing her half-naked in that showing dress.

_Get back to your plans…food isn't important. _She took another sip of the cool drink; wondering on what she should talk about. "I remember you telling me that you have a dog. Cerberus right? How is he?" Persephone, in truth, had never seduced any man. Of course, she'd seen many gods or goddesses do it but when it came to herself performing it on Hades…she was lost.

"I'm surprised that you still remember after so long. He's doing fine. A fucking nuisance at times but then, that's him- a three headed, attention-seeking mutt who had nothing else better to do than trying to hit on Hecate's bitch and trashing up the main entrance with his gigantic tail!"

He looked so adorably irritated, a bit like the old times that she couldn't help teasing him. "Oh come on. He can't be _that _bad. I think he sounds splendid."

He spooned a generous portion of lamb pilaf unto his plate. The herby smell of that freshly cooked rice sent her weeping (internally)."Wait till I introduce you. Don't be surprised if you end up in his belly. That happened to Charon once." He said smirking as he recalled the incident.

"Wow…so he'd gobbled up the old man before? Excellent! I think we'll get along just fine."

"As long as you supply him with beef or pork every two hours, he'll be your best friend." She laughed at his remark. He found himself missing that particular delightfully, cheeky sound.

"It seems that he's really the opportunist." _Very much like you._

"More like the extortionist."

It's funny to see how the Lord of the Underworld gets frustrated over his dog. "But I'm sure he's not bad to the bone." She said still amused.

"He can hardly be worst. Keep the assessment to yourself until you've met him." He smirked as he watched the way her breast bounced lightly and very much temptingly as she tried to supress her laughter.

_I wonder…_"What would you do then, if he gobbled _me_?" Appearing almost casual, she crossed her leg above the other; the movement hitched the hem up to her mid-thigh.

Hades found himself loving the way her pale flesh shone tantalisingly below the black material. "He won't."

"Why not?"

"Because he could trace my scent on you and he'll know who you belong to. Cerberus would never bite the hands that feed him. In fact, I think he'll be eager to protect his Queen once he's met her." She jumped as small adjustment of his leg caused his knee to brush against hers. "Did I startle you?"

_Wanting to act professional my ass! _She recovered quickly to safe herself the embarrassment but the blush in her cheeks betrayed her calm appearance. "No. You did not. It's just that…"_Just that what? _She caught the outline of his strong, long legs beneath the leather pants. "…I've forgotten how muscular you are."

His eyes travelled from her face, trailing hotly to her breasts…slowly down her body, below her abdomen and stayed _there…_"But I always remember _every _inch of you." She'd practically stopped breathing. "Should I get you to bed so you could recall the rest?"

That was one audacious question. She was hoping that he would ask her that and at the same time wishing that he wouldn't. But she'd made her choice before she sent the note and there's only one answer to that question. This was her moment.

"You shou-" She ceased when she heard a small commotion from outside the hall. Immediately straightening up as she heard the loud chattering noise getting closer by the minute. "What is the matter?"

"We've got company" He said as he flicked the cloak to cover her once again. Hades simply smiled and stood up, moving away from his chair.

_Why is he smiling? What is going on?! _There she was trying to seduce the devil and these interruptions are just…arghhh!

A small creature burst from the double doors with Hecate following closely behind.

"Uncle Hades! Uncle Hades!" A little boy- holding a seriously dangerous looking weapon, chanted happily as he dashed to Hades.

She looked at the little boy and then at a smiling Hades and lastly, at Hecate who offered her an apologetic smile which left her to wonder if the boy was Hecate's. That would be surprising because Persephone thought Hecate was never motherly.

Hades crouched down for the boy's benefit. "Woah. Slow down, Tiger." He steadied the boy before the little creature could stumble forward. "Now, you tell me. How was it?"

"Awesome! Aunt Hecate thought me how to find 'em!" He exclaimed.

_So he's not Hecate's…_Persephone spied at the pale skinned boy with raven-black hair and was troubled at the thought that this boy could be Hades' illegitimate child…_Fuck Rhea's glory days! Is that why Hades is so…friendly?_

Hades noticed the sudden change of interest in his little friend. The boy was no longer relating his experience but was peeking at the newcomer. "Come on, Tiger. There's someone I want you to meet." He ushered the boy forward.

Persephone felt the need to stand up from her seat. _Bloody hell! If this boy is really Hades'…I'll kill myself! _As the boy neared, she could make out more of his features. The boy was small, thin, with eyes so dark that she was sure it was black, his hair was a mess and he was looking at her with uncertainty as if fearing that she might scream her lungs out any time now! _That's not good. Gotta say something…_

"Hey there! What your name?" She asked in her 'I'm-the-most-bubbliest-goddess-in-Olympus' voice.

That did the trick. The boy in turn offered her the most adorable smile in the whole friggin history of…well…smiles!

"My name is Thanathos and I'm going to be four in…how many months Uncle Hades?"

"Four" The handsome devil answered taking in Persephone's child-like beam. _She looks outrageously young…_He had actually planned an introduction for the both of them. The one that goes 'Persephone, I want you to meet Thanathos' and vice versa but then she'd gotten ahead of him.

"Yup. In four months." Thanathos said holding up four little fingers.

She wrapped the cloak tightly around her front. Letting an innocent kid witness her indecency was just too shameful to think of. "Well then, I'm Persephone and I'm going to be 18 in exactly-"

"Two weeks." Hades finished for her.

_So he remembered…how nice. _The sarcastic comment, she didn't dare fling at him with a child around. "Wow…what a huge sickle you have" She said pointing at Thanathos' weapon "Why do you carry something so big?"

"I'm the God of Death! The scythe I use to scare meanies that disturb me." Persephone could spot dimples on both side of his cheeks and he has this really delightful smile that showed off all his front teeth. _Hades' or not. This boy is beautiful._

"Woah! The God of Death…huh? Sounds really important." She extended her hand. "I'm the Goddess of the Spring. Nice to meet you, Thanathos!"

He took her hands and felt her soft skin. "Me too!" Thanathos beamed. "I remember you now! You are that pretty girl! I remember Uncle Hades carrying you to his room…were you hurt? I get hurt too sometimes when I play with Hypnos."

_Damn! The problem with kids! _Hades heard Hecate's sharp intake of breath which means that even she didn't see it coming. Persephone looked relaxed though, but he didn't dare hope that she's gotten over the kidnapping.

_For an innocent child's sake. _"Your Uncle Hades is a darling, Thanathos." She flashed a fake grateful smile at Hades "I tripped and fell when we were playing 'cat and mouse'. So he brought me here so I could be treated! What a _hero_." _The truth is your Uncle Hades is a: Cheat. Dick. Pig. Fucker. Asshole. Rat. Bastard. Kidnapper. That pretty much made him a thief too right?_

Thanathos looked at Hades as though seeing him in a whole new light. "Really?" He asked turning back to Persephone who nodded enthusiastically. "Uncle Hades is a hero!" He declared.

Hades sneered. _She wanted to play and I'm all game._"I'm glad you think so Persephone. By the way, you made a very appealing mouse."

_Who on fucking Athens made you the cat?! That role was reserved for me! _"I'm sorry I can't return the compliment, darling. You made a terrible cat. I would have been better." Persephone ruffled Thanathos' hair when the boy laughed at her remark.

He sure wanted to make her purr alright! "Yes. You would have. But if you remember I never said to be a cat." His eyes seared into hers. "I'm far too dangerous for that."

She ignored his smooth comeback. "To be a cat one needs elegance, grace and lithe. So the role definitely won't fit you." She smiled sweetly at him. No a cat would never fit him. Hades was right. He was something else entirely. Something dangerous, wicked, cunning and utterly sexy.

Hecate, who silently followed the conversation, was marvelled by the young goddess. No woman or man had dared to trifle with Hades until she came along. Persephone had done something no other had. In a way, Hecate was proud that the future queen had some wits. If Persephone could handle the Lord of the Underworld, the rest would be a piece of cake! Mind you, most of Hades' past lovers couldn't even string a proper sentence.

Hades tore his gaze from her when he heard Hecate's discreet cough. "Excuse me but I think its best I send Thanathos back home or else Nyx would come after me." She said stepping forward to claim the boy. "Come Thanathos."

"Okay, bye Uncle Hades. Bye…bye…Per-Perso…" She saw he was having troubles pronouncing her name. "You can call me Sephy."

She'd not only surprised herself but Hades too. He was the one who came up with that nickname for her and no one had called her _that _but him. He thought that Persephone was nice but he wanted something much more intimate…something that is to be used by him alone. 'Kore' according to him, was the most horrible, Gods-forsaken name anyone could come up with.

"Kay. Bye Sephy!" He waved and she blew an air-kiss.

The hall was quiet once again, leaving only the two of them.

He drew the chair; allowing her to take her seat. The cloak had disappeared. "So Thanathos belongs to Nyx?" _Oh Fates, I'm so relieved! _"That's Erebus' wife right? What is she again?"

"She's the Goddess of the Night. Thanathos has a younger twin brother, Hypnos. Both of them are Nyx and Erebus' first children."

"First children? But throughout my lessons with Athena, I remember them having others too." Erebus was one the most prominent faces in the study of ancient gods. He was the youngest child of Chaos.

"There are others but they belong to Nyx alone. She conceived them on her own."

She turned her gaze to the yucky baked barley settling in front of her. She was sure that the Fates were mocking her! "I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"You should ask _her _that."

She saw the smirk on his face. Was it some sort of an Underworld joke? "Tell me properly!"

He regarded her intently. "Seriousness does not suit you. Ask me nicely."

_It wouldn't hurt. Just fake a smile and he's all yours. _"Hades, darling, would you stop killing me with the suspense and just spill the beans?"

_You can't take sarcasm out of someone. _Persephone had a long way to go before she could get her act up. "Better. See it wasn't so bad. Even you enjoyed calling me like that."

_I didn't. Okay…maybe I did…just a tiny little bit._

He plucked a grape and leaned back in his chair. "Nyx and Erebus were childless for several millennia. Back then, they would give anything to have a child. They've even consulted the Fates but it is said that they had to wait for the right time and that's when Hecate came about-"

"Where did Hecate came from?" She interrupted.

"You don't know?" He looked at her questioningly. "She was sent here by one of your half-sisters, Artemis." He popped the ripe fruit in his mouth, enjoying the look of incredulity on her face.

She nearly choked on her chickpeas. _Of all people in the immortal world…she was sent here by Artemis? Why didn't anyone tell me?_" Why was she sent here?"

"Hecate's abilities were gifted from the earth and the seas. Since young she'd started developing interest for spells and potions even after she was recruited as Artemis' huntress, her passion towards these things never ceased. Therefore, Artemis had suggested that it would be better if Hecate served in the Underworld as the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads and Necromancy. She was only 23 when she stepped into my kingdom."

"I'm guessing that is the reason she wears hunting boots…what is her relation to Nyx and Erebus then?"

"Hecate made a potion for Nyx to conceive. Despite her talent, Hecate lacked in experience and her potion excluded Erebus. Imagine Nyx throwing a tantrum of the century when she comprehended the situation. Nevertheless, Erebus was gratified for the little rascals."

"Interesting. Then what happened?"

"They kept trying. But every time she conceived, something would go wrong and her husband would be out of the picture. Erebus believed it to be the will of the Fates. He always said that it was fine if the children didn't come straight from his loins and he'd loved them as his own…but Nyx wouldn't give up easily. Until four years ago, Hecate finally knew what went wrong and she'd rectified her mistakes. That's when the twins were conceived. Naturally they were ecstatic. But your mother had to fuck things up." _Why does Demeter always fucking meddle in everything?!_

_What the hell happened? _Whatever it was, she knew it was bad news. "What did Demeter do?" She asked earnestly. Her hand unconsciously curled over his.

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and he knew she was truthful in her action. He found himself pleased to know that it was not her one of her seduction technique. "Nyx was very near labour when she'd unfortunately met your mother. It appears that your mother couldn't keep her mouth shut regarding Aphrodite's engagement to the Underworlds' jewellery service and started spreading false rumours that both Aphrodite and I were secretly having an affair." He saw the tide of colour on her cheek. He liked it when she blushed. It set sparks in him.

_Oh why does he keep stopping? _"Continue".

Her soft voice drew him out of that thought. "Nyx stood up for me even though she knew I wouldn't give a shit about these things! Your mother, the _bitch _that she was had cursed Nyx to never give birth to the child she was pregnant with."

"WHAT?! _My _mother did that?!" _Oh Gods…why is mother so cruel? _She had to apologise on her mother's behalf! This is horrible.

He didn't want to see her looking so distraught but she had every right to know. "Yes. She did. Nyx didn't tell me about it and we stared worrying when her supposed due date had long passed but she was still carrying the boys. Finally, Hecate found out and she told me. I would have broken Demeter's neck!"

"What did you do then?"

"I travelled to see your mother." He turned his hands over and captured hers. "That was the day I met you." He eyed the silent beauty and she looked back at him.

"So that's why you used me…to force my mother to take back her curse." For some stupid reason, she felt dejected. She'd known all along that he had used her to get back at Demeter but why did her heart lurched at this revelation, now? It didn't make any sense!

He kissed the back of her hand. Pleasantly surprised, she didn't pull away. "No. Even if I hadn't seen you, Demeter would have as sure as hell retracted her curse." He let his thumb circle her wrist. "You, my dearest Persephone, were a pure coincidence."

Her gaze dropped to the black diamond ring on his finger. "If so why did you do it? Why did you put me through hell?" _You have no idea how much I suffered after you've left! Selfish bastard!_

"By 'hell' I suppose you're referring to ending up like this in the Underworld?"

She did not want to tell him the truth. "Yes! So why did you?"

"I don't know why I did it." He answered spontaneously. "It was the first time in my whole life that I've acted without giving so much as a thought." He watched as she drank reticently from her goblet, trying to appear indifferent. "You were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I've no regrets over what we've done. I enjoyed it and so did you. The fact that your mother was there to watch had sweetened our experience."

"So I am right. It is pure lust from the very beginning." It was meant to come out as a statement but sounded more like a question. _Gods, I must not cry! He's not worth it! _She couldn't help it…her heart was sinking.

"I suppose it _was _lust in the beginning." _The past tense should explain everything._"I wanted you in my bed. Underneath me." He felt her hand tightened around his and her other hand was curled into a fist. He knew her well. He knew the signs. _She still loves me._

_Oh Gods I'm meaningless to him! He only sees me as a damned concubine! Another addition to his collection of mistresses…_Why was she feeling like this? She'd thought everything through right? This was supposed to be time for payback! She should be the one to break his heart this time not the other way round…but why did she feel so miserable?! She hated herself and her weakness! She sucked in a deep breath to remain composed. Like it or not- plan seduction will go on! She will NOT destroy her own hard work!

Shifting in her seat, she'd opened her mouth to say the things that she'd never thought she might say someday. "You can have me now. In your bed. I don't care if I'm supposed to be underneath, above or hanging upside down. You can have me the way you've always wanted. Get me out of your system. Satiate your lust." _Just please release me._

Hades was astounded. Of all things in the fucking universe, he'd never expected his Persephone to utter those words. Yes, he'd expected her to feel the want for him but not like this. This was an insult to his face. His virgin was selling her body to him and for what? Her escape? "Now, why would I do that when I intend to keep you as my wife?"

His expression was unreadable but she recognised that tone. He was angry. Damned angry. He'd probably thought that she was trying to bruise his ego. _Typical of men! _"Listen up Hades. We both know that you're only after one thing…and now I'm offering it to you. You'll see that once you get bored of me you wouldn't even want look upon my face anymore. Let alone to make me your wife." She tried to sound as convincingly as she could.

Right now, all he wanted to do was travel down Tartarus and fucking exhaust out his anger with Titan-torturing because Persephone had _seriously _crossed the line. "Tell me Persephone." He held on to her eyes. "How long do you think it would take me to appease my need for you? When do you think I'll find your delectable body distasteful?" His tone no longer had any traces of his earlier anger.

She couldn't make out if he was agreeing to her bargain. He sounded…emotionless…but his eyes…they look icy cold. Why? It wasn't her fault. He wanted her body and here she was offering herself to him. "I don't know…" She sounded unsure of her own. _How long would he take? A week? Two?_

Imperturbably, he raised the mouth of the goblet to his lips and downed the smooth liquor in one large gulp. "So, you would let me claim your virginity, feast on your body, fuck you as long as I damned well pleased and then leave whatever remains of you to the savages? You would let me make a whore out of you Persephone?"

She was rendered speechless. _Whore. _His words…they cut through her like knife. She'd never heard him speak in such a way with her. She could tell that he was disgusted. Repulsed. And that made her feel…cheapened…demeaned. Why? What he thought of her shouldn't have mattered. She'd set her goal and that is to be free. Then, why did she feel like she wanted to apologise so badly? Like she wanted to go back in time and take back what she'd said? She blinked hard trying to prevent her tear drops from falling but failing miserably.

He tilted her chin so he could drown himself in her wet hazel eyes. She'd tried to twist her face but he tilted her chin higher making it impossible for her to wrench away. "Answer me dammit!" His thunderous voice echoed through the hall.

"I don't know!" She answered tearfully. What sort of answer was she supposed to give?!

He shoved back his throne-like chair and enclosed her. She stood instantly, her bravado long gone. "You don't know? You think a few cheap nights of adequate fuck would make me release you?" Her hand moved fast but he instantly caught her in mid-air. He mockingly snickered at her attempt. He yanked her ass so her body would crush on him, her breasts squashed against his muscular chest. "And here I was preparing for the most special of nights when I would make love to you the way you so properly deserve as _my Queen_."

She wanted to slap him hard when he said 'cheap nights of adequate fuck' but he'd captured her wrist and his fingers were biting into her flesh- sure to leave a mark. He held on her so tightly that she could not even twist or tug her hand. "Hades, you're hurting me. Let go." Her pleads fell on deaf ears as he gripped her tighter. This time there was going to be a bruise at the under swell of her bottom.

He breathed in when she caught his eyes. After all these fucking tiresome debates and arguments, he still thought she was the Fates' most divine creation. The dried tear stain on her cheeks reminded him of his damning words of insult. "Don't ever offer yourself up like that ever again. Understand!? You're my woman." No one dared to blow hot and cold on him as she did!

"I swear it Hades that one of these days you WILL let me go! I'm not your woman! I was NEVER yours!" She dug her fingernails into the back of his hand wanting to hurt him as he did her. "I rather have anyone else take me than you!"

"That will never happen!"

"It will!"

"Damn you Persephone! I'll never let you go!" He brought her captured hand near his lips. "You're mine Persephone. Mine forever." He took in her index finger.

She fidgeted when she finally saw what he was trying to do when he pulled her finger into his hot mouth. "NO! Hades, please let me go!" She was hopelessly cornered. Thinking fast, she'd tried to ram her knee to his groin…

She almost got him. _Almost_. As always, being a far or ancient and battle-experienced god, he lifted her knee causing her to lose balance. She didn't stagger or fall back since he held her firm. He saw the defeat in her eyes when he suckled on her flesh. Wasting no time at all, he bit hard on the softest spot- the curve at the end of her finger. An exultant smirk lined his mouth when he tasted the first spill of her fresh ichor. Her blood.

She let out a harsh cry when she felt his teeth pierce through her skin. He consumed her ichor. Alternately licking and sucking, drawing more from her. She felt like screaming to the Fates. Why? Why had they done this to her? What sin did she hold against them? This deed of his…drinking her blood…drinking her…was a sacrilege! This was a ritual to be done only by those who seek Hera's blessings. Hades had forced her communion! By damnation, she was now…

He'd done it. And he was fucking satisfied that he did. He would have offered her his but the pain in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Persephone would need some time to accept the undeniable reality. Even after knowing how much he'd hurt her, Hades couldn't stop feeling victorious because now, there was no reason for them to keep arguing. Now, he can finally sleep in peace. Now, nobody would dare touch her. Because now…

Persephone truly belonged to the God of the Dead…and she was no longer free.

* * *

A/N: I need to know what you guys thought of this chap. Pls comment.

Ok so I have a major exam from the 19th of November till the 13th of December...God I HATE exams! But I'll try to post the next chap as soon as I can. Have faith in meeee...and HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**DEFIANT UNDERWORLD QUEEN**

"_I hate you Hades!" __She could still feel the heat of his mouth on her numbing finger.__"How dare you! You had no right!"_

_He gently steadied his new wife for scarcely ten seconds. "On the contrary, I have every right."_

"_You liar!" __She spat. "You promised me one month! I still had time but you stole that from me! __You cheat!__" She hit his shoulders, arms and chest. It didn't matter where her hands landed all she wanted then was to hurt him._

"_Calm yourself, Seph." Securely, he embraced her; more for her benefit than his. "You're my wife now Persephone and I am your husband. Accept it."_

"_NO! I won't! I cannot accept this blasphemous, illicit, unlawful, illegitimate communion!"_

"_Our communion is none of those things! You know it." He palmed her reddened cheeks. "In here, my word is law. My simple action has bound us together as truthful and honest as any other."_

"_Who are you to talk about honesty? Truthfulness? You couldn't even keep to your part of the deal! Your word is nothing to me." She struggled to push him away._

_He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I always keep my word, Persephone. I promised you one month and you have the remaining of these few days to complete your search. Although we both know what the outcome would be." He ran the back of his fingers along her chin. "When your time is up, I want you to honour me with your words. Until then, we shall not talk about this."_

_She motioned her hands in an exasperated manner. "You're not getting it. I am an Olympian Hades! Only Zeus' word becomes my law! Your action towards me would be considered ungodly by the Olympian Council and I'm sure my father will rescind it. He will free me from you."_

"_Ungodly? Look around you Persephone. You're no longer an Olympian. You are standing in my domain and my law, my rule applies to every damn soul in this kingdom including you." He bent his head closer, intimidating her. "No one could have saved you. Not before. Not now. Not ever. Thank your father, Zeus for that."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_You think Zeus would come and rescue you Persephone? Zeus who had traded his youngest daughter to me in exchange for a year of jewellery supplies for his many mistresses."_

"_That's impossible!" She started for the door, breaking from his hold. "You're lying!"_

"_How else did you think I could have brought you here? I went to him. I went to your father. I told him to annul your virginal oath so I could make you my wife. And he agreed to do if I was willing to meet his demands."_

"_Which you did." Zeus was never really fatherly…but Hades…how could he of all people do this to her?_

"_Sephy, I had no choice. It was either that or I had to give you up. And you know I would have done anything to have you."_

"_So you bought me." She turned to face him. "Like I'm some sort of toy! Like I'm some sort of…whore" Mortified, she covered her face with both her hands._

"_NO!" He reached for her. "Never. Never ever say that." Pressing his forehead to hers. "You're my wife Persephone. You are my equal."_

_Hades' equal? Stick a dick right next to that! _Persephone grouched for the four hundredth seventy third time as she replayed her so-called marriage instead of running around, screaming 'Eternal Damnation' like a maniac on the last day which completes the one month they've agreed upon. But what was the point? Her father, the God of the Pimps, Assholes and Cheapskates had sold his bastard daughter to the insane God of All-That-Is-Fuckery…can anything else be more pathetic?

The Olympian's family ties are unparalleled- take into contemplation of all that amount of immorality and incestuous-ness. The Norse, Egyptians, Mayans and the Celtics would cry a river of gold if they knew of the Grecian's family-fucking love. No doubt, Hera would be the happiest when the news of her husband's rape child being scourged by her dear licentious, abandoned brother reaches Olympus… but that was beside the point.

As of the _other _day, Persephone, somewhere at the furthest end at the _very _back of her mind, had rationalized and (humiliating to admit this) accepted the irreversible of being Hades' wife. But she isn't going to make this easy for Mr So-Called Husband! No one can make decisions for her and treat her like some unwanted rag doll!

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Up in Mount Olympus…inside Athena's living quarters.

"Demeter asked for me today. She whined about a lot of things."

The Goddess of Wisdom looked up from her 'Renovations for Athens' scroll to her half-sister "Let me guess. She wants to go to Mount Etna and see Kore?"

It was expected that Athena would guess the problem accurately. "She wants us to bring her there."

"Nobody is allowed to see her. And that's exactly why it's called the Isolation Period."

"I know…" She began with a heavy sigh "but she's too pushy."

"Demeter was the one who was so obstinate to have her daughter declared as a virgin goddess. If she visits Kore now, our dear sister's oath...you know it." She said as Artemis flopped on the bench. "Besides, there's only about four months left! Don't tell me she can't wait?!"

"Athena, you do know that I'm talking about our beloved _Aunt Demeter _right?" Artemis snickered. "We all know how much she _loves _Kore."

"Obsessed" She began with a scoff "She's _obsessed _about her daughter- it's a godly-psychological issue." Athena added when she saw the frown.

The Goddess of the Hunt was unquestionably lost. _Godly-psychological issue?_

Athena didn't need to be told of her sister's confusion. "Demeter never trusted men. You can blame Zeus and Poseidon for that. With Kore's existence... she felt the urge to protect her daughter from the likes of them. Unfortunately, along the years for watching Kore grow into a fine young goddess, she started to fear for her daughter." She chuckled "And now, her 'motherly protectiveness' has taken a turn to obsession-"

"Resulting to why she wouldn't allow Kore to be on her own or join my huntresses." Artemis mumbled, ahead of quipping "I mean she literally whacked Apollo's butt with a broom stick!"

"Artemis, we both know that your brother had it coming!"

Shaking her head, the Goddess of the Moon, laughed. "Help me, yeah? Ask Demeter to get help cause I'm done with her complains."

Athena grinned. "Well, well, my frustrated huntress, I suggest, we keep this to ourselves… unless you wish we end up working detention in a corn field."

"Okay and what about the favour she asks of us?"

"Just tell her…"

**~HP~HP~HP~**

"No way!" Persephone swiveled to face her husband's faithful assistant.

"Your Highness, I'm must inform you how greatly his Majesty insists for your appearance tonight." Hecate regarded the goddess who was now her Queen. "The Royal Court is impatient to earn the introduction of their new Queen, which is Your Highness."

"Oh! Hecate, for the sake of all that is godly, no more 'Your Highness-ing'! My name is Persephone, I wish you would just call me that."

The Goddess in question kept an impassive expression. _How does she do that? Cool countenance. _Persephone tried to pick up from Hecate's level of professionalism and plainly said "I'll talk to him Hecate."

There are rules that they had to agree upon…if Hades wanted her to cooperate with him; he had to accept _her _conditions on this marriage. She had to talk to him. She must!

**~HP~**

A deep, not-so-calming-but-it'll-do-for-now breath was sucked into her lungs when she saw him leaning back on his chair with a scroll on his hand. He looked so busy that for a moment back there, that she'd almost apologized and turned her feet back to the corridor. _Oh come on. Don't chicken out now! _"I need to talk to you. Gotta set some important rules."

"Have a seat" He dumped the scroll on the table. "What 'important' rules do you wish to implement on us?"

"No not us. _You_. If am to marry you. You need to follow my rules."

"There is no 'if'. We are already _married_, little one."

Oh Gods! The last thing she needed right now was to hear him say that. "Don't forget to add the word 'forced' next time!" Oh what is she doing wasting time. "Arghh… Just listen to what I have to say!"

He signaled her to carry on. She'd long given up on her search for escape; he knew that for he always sensed her stationary at one area. He suspected that she had adroitly used that time to come up with this new form of torture.

"Firstly, I want everyone of your mob to respect my privacy. I don't want you to have Hecate sniff on my whereabouts or read my thoughts or what so ever."

_Everyone except me. Excellent. _"Hecate has stopped reading you ever since the deal and she's not inclined to continue now that you're Queen. She respects you just as she respects me. Same goes for the rest of _our _citizens."

"Very well. The next thing is I want you consult me before making any decisions regarding us. I am not a baby!" She added sternly for a good measure.

"Then again, will you consult me before taking any actions of your part, _baby_?" The sexual innuendo was difficult to miss.

_Ignore. _"No. You don't deserve it."

"Fine. I will not consult you with mine."

She laced her fingers together, trying to appear mature and knowing. "Hades, you virtually did a lot of things without my consent. You kidnapped me. You bought me. You forcefully tied me to you. Exactly which part of your logic says that you deserve to butt in my life from now on?"

_Which part of your logic that doesn't comprehend our situation? _"Says the fact that you're married to me."

She obviously hated what she'd heard. "So you're suggesting that I fucking tell you everything?!"

"I suggest that we fucking tell _each other _everything. It's a worthy marriage-package, don't you think?" If looks could kill an immortal, he would have been dead by now. He was not moved to make an apology. Persephone's his wife dammit! She had to learn to assent him.

"I want us to lead separate lives, Hades."

_Damn it! I knew that was coming! _He needed a drink. Something that would help him stay calm and focused. He took his time, pouring himself a drink; all the while staring at her. He quickly strategized his subsequent move as he swirled the drink in his mouth before swallowing it. "Honour your part of the deal, my wife. I hope you understand how committed I am to work our marriage and I earnestly swear upon the River Styx, that I will never allow us to lead our lives separately. We're married, sweetheart. Learn how to deal with it."

"Oh…I am dealing with it. Trust me." She drummed her fingers on the desk. Eyes glued to the golden-brown liquid in the clear glass."The deal we agreed upon…it was the axe to the execution of my liberty, wasn't it? There was no way out right? You planned it all."

Hades learned from his mistakes. Honesty in Persephone's case is not the best policy- especially when her brows are drawn together, chin shot up in defiance and lips compressed in anger. He would come clean when the time is right.

"I've said it before, there's a way out. I was very generous with you, Persephone, you think I wouldn't know that instead of find your own way, you went around asking for directions?" He arched a brow challengingly. "By breaching the contract, my dearest wife, you've given me your best cards. I could have had you betrothed to me at that very second."

"But you didn't do it because at that moment you had some goodness in you and you'd thought of letting me go?" She filled in with a degree of mockery.

He surveyed her and smiled in a dark secretive way. "No. You were proving to be more interesting by the day and I enjoyed the game."

Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes. _Game?! _"Also, if you want us to stay married Hades, I want you to give up your other women. Polygamy was never my thing. And I want to see you do it. I want to watch you throw those trollops out." An evil leer darkened her features. "No compensations this time, darling. Let your bitches face the scorching desert…Alone."

"That is not possible." He answered flatly.

"Then this marriage is no longer possible!" Persephone would be damned if she had to share her husband with another woman. Regardless of the circumstances of her being married so forcefully in a damned dining hall, she was willing to put that aside to work this bullshit of a marriage and if this bastard couldn't meet her simple demands…then there was no reason for her to stay with him.

"Learn to listen, Seph." He rubbed his temples. "I said that because the girls are no longer here. Hecate had their services terminated a few weeks ago. If you don't believe me, you can check the paperwork. It's all in there."

"How convenient. Even sex you make into a contract." _What sort of freak I got married to? _"I suppose you can draft one for us too. The only difference in ours is the sleeping arrangements."

'_Arrangements' is the operative word. _"That is definitely not in the agenda. We'll be too busy making love."

_He used it again. _"Sex you mean…"

"You heard me."

Persephone thought she must have perceived him wrongly when her brain came to a sudden , Super Impossible, realization that it was the first time he used the term _make love _and not the usual sex or the new…fuck. "Do you know what _that _implies?"

He glanced at his wife who had her head bowed. "Perfectly aware of it."

She dared herself to look up at the man who'd confused her beyond Pythagoras' Theorem and Archimedes' Principles plus together. Her stupid romance crazed heart was already hoping for the impossible. _Does he? If he did, he'd never professed. _All the while they'd dated he'd never once say the three letter words which most Gods thought was an absolute killer! Or at least that's what Hermes told her. Dare she ask? No. She was suspicious if this was another one of his tricks to tangle her in his plot. It was safest not to inquire. Moreover, she wasn't done with his…

"How long had you been cheating on me Hades?" _Brace yourself._

_Why is she bringing this up again? _In a dead serious tone he said "I never cheated on you. I stopped having sex with them ever since I started knowing you."

"Stop lying!" _Why is he making this hard?! _"I asked you once whether or not you have a mistress and you said 'yes'!"

"I am telling you the truth. I had a couple of mistresses but I stopped touching them long before we became lovers."

_That long? _Leaning forward, she asked "Why the sudden change? Why stop your affairs?"

He took another sip of his drink. He won't lie. Discussing one's past affairs with one's wife had to be the most uncomfortable, disturbing topic. "You're different, Persephone. I want you in my life. You taunted my dreams, my thoughts. I simply couldn't get you out of my head. I stopped when-" Expectation was written on her face. They are husband and wife now. She had every right to know. "I said your name when I was with them."

The intensified colour of his cheekbone should have surprised and rapt her but she wasn't impressed by his frankness. It was quite the opposite actually; she had this strange yet strong compulsion to bang his head against the desk!

_He screams my name when he's with them? So what should I do? Leap to the air and say thank you for cumming in my name when you're fucking another?! Please._"Why reveal this now and not when I confronted you?"

"Confrontation you call it?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You yelled and threw your sandals at me. I was not even given the chance to explain myself before I receive a slap right after you broke off our relationship." _Bad memories. _"I thought could wait for you to calm down before I came back to clarify the rest but when I got to your place a few days later, I found out that you were presented to the Olympian council to be affirmed as a virgin goddess-in-the-making."

She clutched her fingers. "Instead of doing things the right way" _Instead of fighting for me…_"You turn up on the first day of my isolation period. Kidnapped me and land us- me in this shitty situation?!"

"Would you have meekly complied if I requested you to descend with me?"

He had a point. "Still there was no reason for you to keep your mistresses if you're so keen to show loyalty!"

"They had nowhere to go. I allowed them to stay here under my protection." Thrusting impatient hands through his dark hair, he continued. "When they were told that I was not interested to continue anything, those girls had went off- offering their services to the guards and servants. Consequently, I entrusted Hecate to handle them and she had taken appropriate action to secure the contentment of my Queen."

"I never realized that you were capable of such gallantry. Yet you secured _nothing _Hades. I despise you." She'd heard enough. Stretching out her legs, she stood ramrod straight. "I'll keep to my word. I'll show up tonight for the sake of your people. I'm willing to work this pure bullshit of a marriage. Dutifully, I accept you as my husband but I'd be dam-"

_She's doing it again. _She was walking out on him. "I want you to be happy, Persephone." The words blasted out from his lips without first going through his immortal brain's filter check. It's true, he realized after three seconds- he does want his wife to be happy. He wanted Persephone to smile in his presence…to smile for him. Her happiness, he now gathered; has become his.

Her steps halted but obviously, Persephone, (our little miss snappy) had to kill the moment even after eyeing a flustered God of the _Underworld_. "Really? I find that hard to believe. It's not like you took my feelings, my happiness into consideration when you did the things you've done." _Happy. He wanted me to be happy?! _She felt hot. Her emotions were in a disorder…even the corridor suddenly seemed like paradise…

No she couldn't leave. Not until he was done.

The double doors slammed shut. Gone was her two-steps-away paradise.

She felt the hair at the back of her neck rose at the feel of his soft breathing. He'd gotten so close…_Seriously, how fast is he? _Decisively, his arms wrapped around her waist. _What is this…?_

His lips pressed against her nape. "So I have not secured anything?" He trailed soft kisses to worship the skin beneath her ear. "Hmmm…?"

She could not think with his hands upon her body. Heck, she couldn't even breathe…it was true, Hades had secured many things. He secured the way she would move, the way she would writhe with the pleasures only he could give.

Hands splayed on her stomach, lips indulging her earlobe, he asked seductively "Do you really despise me, Sephy?"

The turmoil and sexual frustration in her body was sure to give way soon…she had to answer him. "Yesss…" She hissed while doing her utmost best to resist the hot wetness that was building up in her nether region. She let out a gasp as his big hands travelled up to capture and stroke her breasts. Hastily, her hands followed suit, trying to pry his fingers off her aroused nipples.

His fingers stayed firm on her chest simultaneously, tweaking her rosy buds, making her moan with pleasure. He knew her body all too well.

Gently, he spun her around. "You can _never _despise me." He whispered against her lips before his head dipped low…

Her heart was thumping hard. She found it hard to breathe when his head dropped low to take one erect bud into his mouth. Clutching the back of his head, she fought to tug him away so that her treacherous flesh could be wrenched free of the abiding sensations brought by that cruel mouth of his. But when he started nibbling on her nipples, her own hands had turned against her, pulling his head closer; willing him to take more of her.

Willing him to defeat her.

Persephone would be no goddess if she didn't admit that there was something truly erotic when he sucked her through the dress. Her mind was already wishing he would practice those skills on a much more southern region. She shivered at the thought of his tongue lashing her clit…exploring her most intimate foundation…

He whispered huskily. "Admit it. You want me." He smirked as he suckled her through the fabric. "You're begging for me."

Her fantasies immediately vanished at his arrogant, conceited statement. _Beg!? Who the hell did he think he was? _She had to stop him. Moving fast, she stretched her hands and reached to give his hard erection a firm squeeze. When he gasped at her doing, her breast bounced free and she straightened up while her hand continued to please him. Reaching for his ear, she said in a crystal clear voice "I am the Queen. I do not beg."

Hades yanked her body to him. His skillful hands traced its way down her spine to the curve of her bottom. Earning a challenging look from her, he sneered. "Ahhh...well said. But we shall now" Nuzzling her neck, he hitched up the hem of her dress. "Witness the King's unleashing of his Queen's wild wantonness…my sweet." He was already nudging her legs apart. "He will make her groan and plead for release."

She stiffened. Is that what he expected from her? She could feel him wedging his way through her undergarment. "No! Stop touching me!" Soft, petite fingers fought restlessly to ban those hard, horny ones of his from entering her.

He was so close…he could feel the emitting of her heat. She was wet. Fucking wet. Just a moment longer, he could have everlastingly tied her to him. Consummation of their marriage is the top most priority in his head as the Underworld worked in separate spaces compared to Olympus.

With the Olympians, a mere ritual of ichor consuming would bind two individuals for eternity but in the Underworld, without consummation, the validity of the marriage is still questionable…the Fates had addressed him with this outrageous revelation. It is exposed to him that as long as the Underworld had not acknowledged the union of their flesh, Persephone remains vulnerable to the dangers of his kingdom!

Now was the right time. He had to mark her as his; he had to spill his seed into her. Only then every existing dimension would see him, his power, command and authority in her. Moreover, he wanted Persephone to be his wife in every sense of word. He had to lure her to give in to him before she found out about this little truth…

"Stop fighting me! Surrender Persephone!" He caught both her hands and pinned them against the door; above her head. She seemed thoroughly helpless in this position. Hooking a hand under her knee, he brought it to the side of his, angling her wide. He heard her moan when he rubbed the pulsating bulge at her core. He took in the stimulating way his wife arched her back with her eyes still closed and her mouth parting open to allow every slip of the sexy noises she produced.

Fuck. The way he moved his hips…she was losing her way to the pleasures she was getting as his every movement made her ooze more of that sticky fluid. "I will not surrender." She grunted to herself when he yanked her dress below her breasts.

He'd heard her noncompliance. "You will!" He said before pushing her back.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to win this time…she had to show him that she too was capable! "Must…not…surrender…" She said in between her heavy panting.

He was wasting time! Persephone may have developed a strong control over her willpower from all that virginal training but she wouldn't last any longer. He had to break through this barrier she held up from allowing the ripples of his touch, electrify her in places beyond his capability to caress. _This is it. _He snuck his hand into the front of his pants and…

_Oh My Fucking Gods! He is HUGE. _Meaning she would suffer more pain. She looked again at the tremendous length and the unbelievable solid hard width of his cock. She gulped the view of the proud flare, an inch down his tip. The strong veins had darted out under smooth-looking skin…his arousal for her was unmistakable! _That's it! I'm gonna get NAILED! Literally! _Fear started to creep in…how much blood would trickle when he pounded her? Would she tear apart from the force of his hardness? She thought suddenly remembering the anatomical lessons she had from Athena.

Good. She was no longer fighting him. He bunched the skirt of her dress up to her waist. The undergarment, he'd easily tackled with a couple of fingers. Done. She was gloriously naked as the day she was born. He smirked when he saw the gooey mess on her undergarment. It appears that while she struggled to fight him, her sweet core decided to rebel her. Even after knowing how wet she'd gotten, he knew he had to be gentle with her…absolutely, entirely, purely gentle. This was her first…he would do his best to lessen her discomfort and pain. A part of him wished they could do this in their bedchambers but if he moved them now, it was a guarantee that Persephone would find her senses fast enough to fight him again!

Her palms had started dampening. Sweat broke out on her back, was this how he was going to take her? _Hard up against the door!? _Will she ever recover from this sure-to-be painful experience? Hades had already fixed himself near her entrance…anytime now… She couldn't help it. Naturally, her eyes welled up. The god in front of her had promised her happiness…but he was putting her through misery! "Stop." It came out as a bare whisper. She said the first thing her mind conjured. "Please, don't _rape _me." Fresh tears spring down her cheeks.

It felt as though time itself had stopped when she delivered those words in a fearful voice. Hades stood frozen with his lips close to her ear which had the previous intention of uttering soothing words to her while he worked his way as delicately as he could manage. "_Rape?_" Clenching his jaw tight, he settled her down, pulled up her bodice and smoothed down her skirt in a flash of a lightning. Immediately, he'd let her go. Scrunching his fists, refraining himself from punching through the wood at the side of her head.

Letting out a huff, she said "Thank Gods, you've come to your senses." She caught his eye. Fates! They spat bright red fire. She took notice of the way his hands curled into fists, jaw tightened so hard she was starting to worry for his teeth, and lastly, the way he stood so stiffly. Menacing. Instinctively, she took a step back, fearing for the worst. Very slowly, dauntingly, he slanted his gaze upon her. His name was all she managed to say before he commanded her silence by the rise of his hand.

"As of this second, I will not touch you on my own accord." The cold chilly tone of his voice, made her churn in the inside. Just few seconds ago they were so hot for each other, bodies so closely mashed, lips millimetres apart. Her heart lurched when she'd recalled wanting to kiss him. As luck would have it, none of that happened.

"What do you mean? You won't have sex with me?" She thought her own voice sounded shaky.

Fear. He still sensed fear. Persephone feared him. His own wife was cowering from him. "Let this be known Persephone, I am dying to have you in my arms."

She couldn't help it. She was really scared. Everything felt wrong. This distance between them felt wrong! "Then why?" She needed to touch him. But her hands were trembling so terribly and she couldn't stop the shivering.

"So long you think me as a monster, you shall not lay your back for me." He was being stupid. He knew. After hearing her…he saw no other way.

She tried to move a little closer but he'd stepped away from her. "I never thought you a…monster." Once again she tried, edging nearer to him. She wanted to feel him…Oh Fates, how desperately, she wanted to hold him. He turned, leaving her to face his back. _Hades look at me! _She wanted to scream but clamped her mouth shut. Her stupid words have created a great barrier between them. He didn't need to hear more.

His footsteps were the only sound that could be heard in the dead-silent room. "You thought I was going to…" He swallowed down. "Rape you." He finished dryly. He did thought of it. Once. How ashamed he was of himself for thinking so lowly and he'd decided then, that whenever, wherever, however he took her- he would do it right.

There was one person she absolutely hated: Herself. Why? Why did she say it? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You _sorely _meant it."

_Did I? _She was baffled. Admittedly, her statement, she used it as an attempt to stop him. She really wanted him to see that she too could resist him and that he was not the only one with the upper hand at all times! Truly, she was afraid when he moved too fast but she never… "So you will not touch me at all cost?" She asked a little too speedily. Disappointment laced her question which she didn't bother- didn't want to hide. "Are we to never consum-"

At last, he turned to her.

"We will make love when you _desire_. I will touch you only with your requisition." She was so beautiful- his wife. Gone was her bright cheeky smile, the smile that always held him at ease, now replaced with a thin grim. He stayed as far apart if she came close, he cannot be sure of his own actions. "You will designate our consummation."

Shakily, she brought her hand to rest on her thudding chest. "You mean…with my invitation - term…we make love?" _Make love. _The word itself promises many things.

"Yes. When we make love you decide how it should be."

"Oh." When? Whose chambers? His or hers? Or…the bathing pool? She shook her head. Erasing those thoughts. No. This was serious. Even if she did want to make love to her husband…

How on fucking Tartarus was she going to ask him?!


	8. Chapter 8 (Part 1)

Hey lovely people!

I sincerely apologise for the missing person act! And if you're wondering what the heck I've been doing for the past 7 months...well, pretty much LIFE happened. (It's a LONG story). I lost my mojo, my motivation and I would have given it all up, until an angel appeared (Okay, I'm not the Virgin Mother. Bless her.) The angel I'm talking about is my fanfiction valentine:

**y-icey!** I really wanna thank her for not giving up on me and for the figurative kick in my ass! I would still be hiding under the coverlet if she hadn't been there to drag me out! :D

And for the rest of you, thank you for well...just being you! I hope you'll enjoy my comeback Chap 8!

* * *

**WEDDING IN THE UNDERWORLD**

**(Part One)**

The Lord of the Underworld contemplated somewhat dismally from the window of his workroom. It was not long since Persephone had quit his presence but it felt endless. He remembered everything. The fear in her voice, her every word and the way she held herself…as though she believed he would physically harm her. If only he had not been so hard and starkly aroused when she blew _those_ words in his face, he would have comprehended the situation with better coherence. Alas, he wasn't.

_Now_, having discerned his actions, he saw to his gravest doing.

And he realised that he was _entirely_ at fault.

Never had he corrupted his state of honour with such savagery, words forgotten… promises broken… Where Persephone was concerned, he became rigorously irrepressible. The need to hold her, to ensure himself that she was never leaving him became too prodigious. Too prodigious to a point where he began hurting her. She's his woman and he should care for her with infinite gentleness…but instead _what_ did he do?

He _hurt_ her, over and over again; trying her through ceaseless tribulations.

Becoming accustomed with her refined strength and determination, he had himself blinded to see the tender young goddess whose delicate heart he had stolen and claimed. Well, today, he'd gotten under her and he witnessed it. In that split second when the words_ 'I want you to be happy'_ blasted out his mouth, she _had_ trusted him. His young wife had believed his words that promised happiness. Her happiness. Not a mention of it was made when he had her pinned to the door, yes, but now, he understood. As her husband, he should have protected it but in his eagerness to consummate their marriage, in his selfish recklessness driven by her involuntary sweet responses - he'd thoughtlessly sacrificed her _feelings_ on the matter. He recognised the pain in her eyes, the same pain he'd seen when he forced her communion. He could only wish to have done things differently, to have been gentler, kinder…

However, in this mass devastation he'd drawn upon himself, there was _one_ thing he was dead sure he'd done right. He had given Persephone the freedom to decide, his release is now her call. Tonight-

A sudden single knock sounded at the door, diminishing his thoughts.

"Thinking about the missus I gather?" A young female asked, approaching his desk; her steps light and easy. "An Olympian child of Zeus and… _Demeter_. I must admit I didn't see that coming."

Keeping his back to her, he turned his head fractionally. "Ah! My Underworld's pride…, welcome back. Your mother expressed that you were too busy to attend the celebration." He teased.

"This is epic! I wouldn't miss it for anything. Not even extreme chaos." She affirmed, absent-mindedly moving to inspect an artistic mechanism weighing down his scrolls. "You _are_ thinking about her." Eyeing him silently, she reached a conclusion. "I hear she's nothing like your usual fuck-and-go selection."

"She is special." As he responded, his mouth twisted into a half-smile. "And, your mother is going to storm through that door in a while. She's coming to yell at me."

"Mamma is a perfectionist. I bet she's driving Lady Hecate up the wall over the preparations. I wonder how Hecate remains calm in every horrible company. _I_ would have poisoned Mamma if I was in her place." Stopping a moment, she angled her head to the air. "And yes, she _will_ yell at you. I can sense it."

Promptly, the doors burst open to reveal a very angry looking Goddess of the Night. "What in Tartarus have you done this time?!" She hollered, stepping into the room; following her closely behind was the ever faithful Erebus and the ever patient Hecate.

"Greetings, Lady Nyx." The young female bid sarcastically, drawing her mother's attention.

Nyx placated momentarily, taking notice of her daughter's unforeseen appearance, "Oh, sweetie, when did you return? I thought you said you had a war to initiate."

"I figured I could handle it from here. Or perhaps prolong it a little." She responded, reaching out to kiss her father's cheeks. "Papa, I've missed you!"

Erebus gathered his (non-biological) daughter into a brief hug. "So did I, it's good to have you back home." His smile immediately vanished when he saw his wife steaming face. Consequently, he released his daughter and approached his wife.

"Hades!" Nyx scolded, Erebus quickly placed his arm around her shoulders, silently begging her to keep composed.

"So, what has mamma fuming mad like a wounded Minotaur?" The goddess hissed, moving to settle herself beside Hecate.

"Hellhound would be more accurate." Hecate whispered back. "It's about our new Queen."

She would have snorted when Hecate compared her mother to a hellhound. But judging by the look on her mother's face, she thought only a fool would risk it. "Is she _that_ bad?" She asked lowering her tone.

Hecate tilted her head closer as she too registered the rising tension. "No, it's not that. Your mother thinks Lord Hades has-"

"Why is she insistently burying herself under the duvet?!" Nyx queried; her anger apparent. "What did you do!?"

The Lord of the Underworld has yet to turn and face the angriest woman in the room. "Something _incredibly_ stupid."

The room fell quiet when he spoke. Nyx let out a sigh of incredulity.

"Ok, for some reason, I don't think I wanna hear this." The lady whispered, nudging Hecate, "Where is _she_ now?"

"Master's chambers."

The goddess noiselessly crept out of the room; the last thing she heard was her mother's …

"Define _incredibly stupid_."

**~HP~**

"You know, I was given the impression that you were like one of em' solid goddesses. I definitely as hell didn't expect you to have coverlet fetishes."

Persephone threw back the silken black sheet at that comment, blinking at strange young woman poised at the foot of her bed. "Who are _you_?" The scowl in her face showed her annoyance for the interruption.

"I am the Underworld's pride!" She replied, noting Persephone's slightly reddened eyes.

Persephone shot up, wet eyes narrowing at her words "The Underworld's _pride_?" She repeated after a beat of silence.

"Yeah… yeah… not for long, don't worry." The goddess assured; waving her hand dismissively, "When _you_ give birth, your kid will be our next pride." She stated simply, tossing her long black mane as she circled the room and made herself comfortable on one of the two blue linen chairs.

_When I give birth? _Persephone stared dumbfounded at her.

Helping herself with titbits of tartlets lying on a tray at the round table, she shrugged, "I would like a girl - not that I'm prejudiced or anything… just thought, you know, it'll be cool if the Underworld's first born happens to be a female." Munching daintily, she nonchalantly added, "I could teach her the tricks of the trade! Trust me. I'm much better than my brother, Morpheus."

_Birth? Pride? First born? WHAT?-! _ "Errr…_exactly_ who are _you_?" Persephone observed the girl with renewed interest. _She couldn't be any older than I am_.

'The Underworld's pride' was of average height, her complexion was slightly pale but considerably healthy, definite dark eyes and she had the sort of slinky, sophisticated figure. She almost resembled a younger version of Hecate, except that she didn't have that cynical, all-seriousness look. But still, there was something in her air that spelled _trouble_. In capital.

"The name is Eris." She introduced pragmatically, convinced that Persephone could make her out… but there was only… silence. "Goddess of Discord…?" She further explained and then faltered as she shook her head at her Queen's puzzled face. "_Oy_, really, _what_ are those big shot virgins teaching these days?!" _About time I get to them!_

Eris looked hatefully at the ceiling and Persephone couldn't help feeling angry. Athena and Artemis were not only her teachers but they were also practically her sisters! They'd spend more time with her than any other Olympian up there and they were kind to her! _What right did this so-called 'Underworld's pride' has to insult them?!_ "Important stuff and since, I happen to not heard of a 'Goddess of Discord', I think we know where that leaves you." _There! That'll put Miss Big Stupid Pride in her place!_

If Persephone had expected her to- in the least - look taken aback, she was in for disappointment. The goddess instead threw her head back and laughed. "I suppose that just proves that our tutors had been impartial in their teaching!"

"Are you implying that your teachers are _better_ than mine!?"

"I'm sure you know best." Eris replied, trying to stifle her laughter.

Already she was feeling down, her brain too tired to argue and this intruder is just about to suffer severe concussion! "Why the hell are you _here_?"

Her laughter died instantly but that teasing smile was still on. "_Owhhh…_ looks like I've overstepped the mark again!" She sounded jovial while her hands gestured in apology. "I'm very sorry. Discordance is part of me, I try to control it when I'm home but at times it just slips."

Persephone knew it would be stupid if she didn't apologise for her words. Come on, the Goddess of Discord sounds a hundred times more important than the Goddess of the Spring! Sighing jadedly, Persephone regarded her with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry too. I was rude. I'm just really depressed right now…" _My husband must hate me._ With that thought, Persephone rubbed and covered her face.

"The last time I came in here, I was hiding from my mother." Eris' dark eyes flicked through the chambers as she spoke with recollection. "It was one of those fights which I didn't start, but she wouldn't side me. I guess that's pretty normal when you're discord itself." She chuckled.

Persephone hands fell from her face. "What happened?"

"Morpheus dipped my new white tunic into the Styx after he lost a bet. And I did something similar in return… turns out that dumbass couldn't make dreams without it. Then, mother discovered that it was _I_ who threw Morphie's lucky blanket into the Phlegethon. Knowing it's a river more terrifying than the Styx, she demanded I fish it out! Can you _believe_ that woman!?"

Persephone's brows furrowed and Eris became unsettled by the strange expression. "Hey, it was a _big_ deal! I had blue souls stuck on that dress! Freaking miserable ones!"

Okay, she'd seen the souls and really, they look miserable enough in the river but to imagine them crammed on a white tunic… A titter gave out before Persephone could hold it. "How old were you?"

"About seven or eight." She recalled. "Only a few people were allowed into this private wing, so I took my chances. Before I realised it, I'd entered the King's chambers. It was kinda scary knowing that if my mother finds out I'm doomed. Yet, it was exciting cause, ya' know, its exclusive and _I_ was standing in it."

_The _King's_ chambers huh._ "Then what? Did you get thrown out?" _Why did he put me here? Where does he sleep now? _

"In a way, _yeah_. I mean Hades was cool about it at first, he had let me stay with the promise that I be quiet and lay off his working desk…but really, try telling a kid to shut up and stay still." Snorting sarcastically, she continued "I remembered jumping on his bed… I guess _that_ did it. He quickly stopped whatever he was doing, took me to the Phlegethon, trawled the blanket, gave it to me and told me to go home." Humorous laugh burst out from her. "The best part was I got to brag about it to Morpheus. _Oh,_ the look on his face was priceless!"

Smiling quietly, Persephone wondered what it's like to have a real, actual sibling. Someone to care for, play, argue and share problems with… By Demeter she had a half-brother who was a horse sadly they couldn't communicate and she never saw him again after Poseidon took him away.

Eris's slim fingers traced the padded armrest. "There wasn't much stuff in here back then… it was really scarce and simple but I suppose he had it redecorated for you!"

"I guess since he's no longer using this room, it has become insignificant." Persephone jested, failing to notice the brief change in Eris' features.

_They were not sleeping together…!?_ It was true that she hardly possessed any knowledge regarding the relationship between her King and his new bride, but when she had visited Morpheus who found himself a cave at the Southern Territory of Underworld, he'd helpfully indulged her with the latest on-goings. Judging from what her brother had told her, Eris shuddered to think if her ruler's marriage had already hit the rocks before it has even begun! The mere possibility of it becoming a reality was terrifying. Hades had suffered through those hard times _before_… they couldn't risk another. "It matters of course; the Queen's in it!" She beamed. "Tonight's festivity is meant for you!"

Absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair, Persephone dolefully confirmed, "Yeah, it's the Royal Court introduction thingy."

Eris bit her inner cheek to stop herself from smiling. _Royal Court Introduction? Nice one guys. _Since Persephone's mood seemed to have improved a bit,she decided it was best to keep it easy going. "At least try and _fake_ your excitement." She playfully chided.

Persephone had flashed an indulgent smile but Eris sensed her rising inner turmoil. _What in Chaos' name is going on between them?!_ "The servants will come in soon… you need to be anointed, bathed and prepared. There's a lot to do and you should start moving now."

A groan came from the bed and its occupant remained inert.

"I see." A mordant nod was applied. "So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to queenly slip out of those sheets or are you gonna get kinky with the duvet? I hope it's not the latter or I'll have to topple the bed." Mischievous gleam showed in those dark orbs.

Entertained by her scheme of threat, Persephone friskily shot back, "You wouldn't dare. I'm your Queen."

"_Ooohhh…_ _my_ _Queen_, eh?" She drawled in feigned shudder, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, _Your Highness_, but _my_ necessity comes first. I haven't had any decent food in a _looong_ time, those idiotic mortals are too afraid to worship me, so sacrificial lambs are outta the question… now, I'm home, a feast is about to take place in tribute to you and _I'm_ looking forward to having some fun. Plus, I would be seriously offended if you don't regard me this once, so would you _puh-leazee_ get your ass up, and tidy yourself a little before I ring for the servants?" The Goddess of Discord looked beseechingly before saying, "Please don't make me choose, I have a _thing_ for humiliation."

"_Gods,_ okay!" Surrendering to that blackmailing whine, Persephone slipped out of bed. "You know," She began with a snort "for someone of the Underworld, you're kinda different."

A weary smile was in place. "So I've been told."

"No that's not… I-I mean-"

"I _know_ what you meant. You're not bad for an Olympian, yourself. And you don't seem to have a Demeter in your body."

"You've met my mother?" Persephone questioned in tad surprise.

"_Nah_, but I've heard stuff, and I am the daughter of Nyx and… Erebus, although, I think you know the story. He's still my father, all the same." She finished with a smile.

_Fuck. She is Nyx's! Keep cool._ "Yeah, I have to apologise to Lady Nyx for what my mother did."

"You could have done it just now." Eris said in a thought and then glanced at the bed. "Oh wait, you must have missed the gang when you under there. But frankly speaking, I think it's best if you don't do anything about it. Mamma is the type who prefers to pretend as though it never happened…" She said, reaching out for another tart. "Besides, knowing how Hades had it settled, and how things have turned out, I'm sure she's okay with you."

The shock was too much that for a moment Persephone stood paralysed with horror. "You people _knew_ that Hades brought me to orgasm in front of Demeter?!" Disbelieve rasped in her voice. _He'd fucking TOLD them?!_

There was a sharp silence. The yet to be consumed tart had fell out of Eris' wide open mouth and ended rolling on the floor. It took a long minute before she'd found her voice. "He _what?!_"

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Outside the throne room where echoes of lively music and celebratory noises could be clearly heard, three goddesses stood waiting to be admitted. One was feeling guilty, the other was nervous and another was basically incapable of feeling both emotions.

"Persephone, you know 'bout the stuff you told me just now. The one you made me promise not to spill." Eris the Guilty turned to her blushing Queen of Nerve wrecks.

She swallowed hard. "Yeah…?" _Note to self: Never tell ANYONE about your meadow experience! Oh Gods. And hold that vomit!_

Eris frowned in concern. "Hey, you okay? You've got that 'I-need-to-puke-now' face."

"Your highness," The emotionless witch started; not a hint of alarm marking her features. "are you feeling unwell?"

Eris glanced pointedly over the marble balustrade. "I think the guys down at the Styx wouldn't mind."

_Did Hecate read some bloody guide on how to be bloody calm every bloody time? _"No, I'm fine." Persephone breathed in. "Eris, you were saying…"

"Gods, I don't even know why I brought _that _up." She huffed, looking directly at Persephone. "This is something else. Listen, I need you to know that I didn't know we were gonna be friends. I'm sorry for lying to you. We both are; I'm sure." She stated in haste, simultaneously indicating at Hecate who didn't look sorry at all.

Persephone glanced at both women quizzically. Her husband's assistant, of course, remained serene but her new found friend was clearly agitated. _Something is wrong!_ She knew it. Her stomach was already doing the cartwheel. _Would the souls really not mind!?_ "Why? What did you lie about?"

"The 'Royal Court' thing is just a cover."

"A cover for what?"

Hecate approached Persephone who stood subdued before Eris could even open her mouth. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she made a layer of sheer black veil cover Persephone's head and shoulders. On Hecate's left hand, a flaming golden torch appeared. "Your _wedding_ ceremony, my Lady."

A choked 'No' was all she could manage before the trumpets sounded and doors pulled open.

* * *

Author's Note: Please do not ignore :)

Dear readers, I hope you liked my new character, Eris. A goddess who would screw the outside world but tries to play a good girl when she's back home~ I would like to hear your opinion on her!

Okay, I wish to clarify 2 issues.

1) Characterisation:

Persephone is a simple 17 year old goddess, still developing character with a near zero Olympian social life (blame Mama Demeter).

I know, most of you have been wishing that she would put more effort in resisting Hades' charms, but the thing is, I'm trying to portray an inexperienced young goddess who drew the attention of one of the most powerful, strongest, dangerous, fucking-hard-to-deal-with God who is also an epitome of aggressiveness. I find it only natural that Persephone trips along the way of trying to sort him and _herself_ out. (And that's why I brought Eris along to stay) *hint*

Readers, I hope you would just hang in there for me while I bring some spice into TTH!

2) My forewarning:

While I was battling with sheer bad luck and whatever crap life threw at me, I received some nasty comments and PMs. I wouldn't have minded if they were constructive and helpful, but these aren't. And I want you to stop, whoever you are. I wrote those 6 warnings in Chap One for a reason!

I mean, come on, it's not like I had a gun to your head or something. Peace yo!


End file.
